yoyapediafandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Creixell Award of the Day
Definición Un creixell es una frase o conjunto de ellas de cierta grandiosidad, siguiendo la impronta dejada por Jaume Creixell. A su vez, denomina a un trofeo Yoyístico en su honor y de su famosa retórica. Suele aparecer a diario y es una de las secciones más populares dentro del mundo YOYA. Es habitual que los comentaristas tiren flores a intervenciones de otros comentaristas al grito de "Creixell!". Antes de la rajada de Creixell, la sección se conocía como 'Sentence of the day'. Algunos de los momentos con más concentración de creixells por minuto han sido: * La noche de los Creixell. * La_segunda_Euroliga_de_basket. * El_post_partido_de_la_final_de_la_Euroliga_2010_(chorrero_de_creixells) Historical Creixells 2010 Diciembre Força centrípeta DECEMBER 21, 2010 AT 23:26 ¿Y a Bojan no le podrían dar vacaciones hasta el 8 o el 9, que querrá jugar con sus regalos de Reyes? rummi DECEMBER 19, 2010 AT 11:38 sonno molto contento. demolicions barça ha enrunat el fals mite del puto estadi invencible de cornella. si juguessin cada setmana contra barça (que els matxacaria) o madrid (que es deixarien), d’inexpugnable tindria el que el cony d’una participant de gran hermano. Torno a passar per aqui DECEMBER 18, 2010 AT 16:53 Privatitzar la masia? Mai. Seria com vendre’s la samarreta, menysprear al president d’honor, portar al millor president del barça als tribunals, interferir en l’area esportiva … Oh Wait! posi DECEMBER 17, 2010 AT 12:28 En Bartu ja ho va dir. Que en Cesc torni és fàcil, fàcil. integral DECEMBER 16, 2010 AT 16:18 Els francesos fan servir aquest adjectiu -desolé- per fer-te saber que han tancat la cuina i no et pensen donar de menjar. Si per mi fos, en Sandrusku i els seus es fotrien de gana el noi de bruges detectando malbasalunistas DECEMBER 15, 2010 AT 08:44 en general, prefiero un presidente que baja sus propios pantalones a un presidente que baja los pantalones del barça. jopasso DECEMBER 13, 2010 AT 23:06 Digamos que hoy en día el futbol es un saco lleno de mierda con un diamante dentro. posi DECEMBER 10, 2010 AT 10:47 y qué importa si las mujeres están discriminadas en Qatar???? si en el Camp Nou tienen lavabos nuevos! Moskeeto DECEMBER 8, 2010 AT 11:08 Mal Guardiola sustituyendo a Bojan porque estaba grogui y desorientado. Joder pues como siempre. -J- DECEMBER 2, 2010 AT 16:57 Última hora Mourca: La decisión de la FIFA de no otorgar el Mundial 2018 a España-Portugal estuvo motivada por el visionado del Barça-Madrid. Los comisionados de la FIFA se sintieron incómodos ante la demostración de juego sucio por parte de Piqué alzando la mano y Valdés agrediendo violentamente a Cristiano. Tampoco gustó el arbitraje elegido a dedo por Villar. Última hora MD: Rosell soñó con Qatar. Según el entorno del presidente barcelonista, Sandro Rosell soñó con un Mundial en Qatar hace 5 años, lo que le causó incorporarse a la candidatura, a la que ayudó con una estampa dedicada en árabe de la Moreneta. jopasso DECEMBER 1, 2010 AT 17:49 Bueno. El 2-6 fue como entrar en su casa, vaciarles la nevera, cepillarse a la mujer delante de los niños y los abuelos, pintarle la calva del marido con un spray de colores azulgrana, plantar una ñorda, y limpiarse el culo con la estatua de Franco de encima la TV, bajar al garage, coger su coche y descantillarlo por un precipicio. El 5-0, fue como si vinieran a nuestra casa un año y medio después clamando venganza, abrimos la puerta, se cagan de miedo a la hora de la verdad, se vienen abajo y les obligamos a ver el video de lo anterior a cámara lenta, mientras les ofrecemos un colacao con unas galletitas, como prueba de nuestra hospitalidad. Están en un bucle. . Noviembre -J- NOVEMBER 29, 2010 AT 23:16 Menuda basura la liga BBVA. Todos los equipos salen entregados contra nosotros. Vayámonos a la Premier. The Diplomat NOVEMBER 26, 2010 AT 20:36 Lenny: Necesito que alguien me aconseje alguna peli guapa para ver por divxonline. Me va el rollo ladrones de guante blanco pero si no hay nada que valga la pena estoy más abierto que María Lapiedra. ¿Ladrones de guante blanco? Busca por “Real Madrid”. Cretini NOVEMBER 23, 2010 AT 11:25 -J-: He leído por ahí que Bojan presiona con su renovación? Sí, del carnet del Club Super3. El que tiene adesso se lo encargó Rivaldo y pone Bojan Criqui. toni NOVEMBER 20, 2010 AT 22:00 O sea, la esencia de los visto hoy es: Bojan es un ventajista los goles de hoy no cuentan. O metia 3 o 4 o fracasaba, como asi ha sido. Thiago ya se le han dado demasiadas oportunidades. No sirve, fuera tambien. Keita apesta, Villa es malo y Alves esta acabado. Pedro sin bigote no es nada. Fontas esta verde. Pep desafina. Pésimo partido. jopasso NOVEMBER 18, 2010 AT 23:21 The Diplomat: Di María: “Cristiano mete goles que Messi no hace Di María ha dejado de llamarse Di María para llamarse Di LSD. Lenny NOVEMBER 17, 2010 AT 17:35 Pongamos que el Barça es un maredeun señor. Valdés sería la cabeza, Piqué y Puyol el pecho depilao Alves sería el brazo derecho armado con un mazo para golpear en toda la calvorota del oponente. Abidal el brazo malo pero necesario. Sigo? Xavi el corazón. Iniesta la pierna izquierda y Busquets la derecha. Pedro y Villa serían los huevos y Messi el cipote. Voilà! ''(?) Sengir NOVEMBER 16, 2010 AT 21:09 The Diplomat: La Secta:“Podríamos decir salvando las distancias que Afellay es un cruce entre CR7 e Iniesta” Hemos fichado a un chuloputas albino? quini NOVEMBER 14, 2010 AT 22:29 posi: hoy he podido ver las dos entrevistas que le hicieron a rosell en tv3 y barçatv y la que le hicieron a bartu. mi pregunta es: ¿de qué coño se ríen? De nosotros Inyigu del Yoya NOVEMBER 10, 2010 AT 16:05 Hola Sandruscu, Em dic Inyigu del Yoya. Tu vas a Extremadura a nenjar el millor pernil i dónes els teus convidats salsitxes de frankfurt. Prepara’t per a una moció de censura. Lenny NOVEMBER 9, 2010 AT 10:21 Como sabéis tengo família en Rusia. Esta semana han invitado a unos primos lejanos que viven en Siberia. Pues ¿ a que no sabéis sobre que estuvieron hablando toda la cena sin parar ? En efecto, planean adueñarse del Barça. Se ve que se reunen cada domingo tarde en la plaza de la capital y cada vez són más. La última vez eran 29.999. Lo más siniestro es que acababan cada frase con una sonora y malévola risotada. True story. :cool: '' '-J-' NOVEMBER 7, 2010 AT 23:42 troyano: Clemente y David Vidal llevarían los mismos puntos que Mou. ''Pero llevarían esos puntos a pesar de ellos. Con Mou es distinto. Su genio contagia todo. Él mete los goles y mantiene la puerta a cero. Con Mou cada partido es una visita papal transmitida por la Cope. Arrepentíos pecadores. Fanjal NOVEMBER 5, 2010 AT 15:24 urruti: Es más Rai, ¿por que crees que el comercio y la banca electrónica se han desarrollado desde el nacimiento de internet y los sistemas de participación directa no?.La respuesta es obvia. Porque interesa tener muchos consumidores pero por contra interesa tener los menos votantes posibles. Es como si en el Barça prohibiesen las nuevas altas de socios una vez alcanzado el poder. Oh wait. Lenny NOVEMBER 3, 2010 AT 22:47 Mirando detenidamente a Mourinho en la celebración del empate a 2 me he sentido muy agradecido a Laporta por no haberlo traido a Can Barça cuando muchos pensabamos en él. Es ciertamente grotesco el comportamiento de este individuo que cree ser el centro de gravedad del planeta y conjuntamente con CR7, su alter ego versión jugador, sumados a los ya conocidos casos de Ramos y Pepe, hacen del Pudrit un equipo ya no odioso, sinó inadmisible. Sí, tal cual suena, inadmisible. Rai November 2, 2010 at 22:46 Joder, no habéis estado en Dinamarca? Yo sí, en un Erasmus. Son un país rico, pero sus habitantes son más bien pobrachos. Llevan coches cochambrosos, beben vino tinto frío, y se cortan las uñas de los pieses en los vagones de los trenes mientras se beben una Tuborg que se han comprado 12 hores antes y se fuman un trozo de uno de sus asquerosos cigarrillos Prince (luego lo velven a guardar apagado en la cajetilla que llevan en su bolsillo de la camisa de mercadillo). Sus muejeres están buenas sí, pero hasta los 22 años, momento a partir del cual desarrollan una obesidad mórbida que se inicia indefectiblemente en la cadera. Son así, una gran familia de daneses bonachones pero ingenuos como un zapato y con un poder adquisitivo muy limitado. No pintan nada en este mundo y es lógico que se vuelquen en un partido de fútbol contra el Barça y den todo lo que tienen dentro. Hay que ser más comprensivos. ElRícar NOVEMBER 1, 2010 AT 21:11 Foto de Xavi y la Reina Si algún día Telecinco graba una miniserie sobre esta bella historia de amor que tampoco conoce barreras sociales, podría titularla “La Reina y el funcionario” (?) Octubre ElRícar OCTOBER 27, 2010 AT 19:21 Hoy, en su paginita de MD, Xavier Bosch no dice ni mu sobre que Laporta le llamó “tanoca” Beard Eso si, se vanagloria de haber silenciado al animador que pone el Barça en la previa de los partidos (yo particularmente no le he sufrido porque soy de los que llega al campo con el tiempo justo) Ahora solo le falta que le amplien el asiento para que quepa en él. La única GRAN ampliación que se acometería en el Camp Nou durante la Era R*sell. Por cierto, que “tanoca” es un insulto muy de doblaje de series de TV3, como “mitjamerda”, “pendó” o “kakarot” (?). Los prefiero a los de meapilas que profiere Pou a su equipo como “lladregot” o “bruixota”. PRIMER CREIXELL DE LA NUEVA ETAPA DEL DIARIO (COMMENTS EN LOS POSTS) ElRícar OCTOBER 25, 2010 AT 22:32 Mira, ahora están dando en La Sexta la película “Mai diguis mai” va sobre un candidato a la presidencia de un club de fútbol que un día dice en un programa matutino que él no quiere ser Presidente del Barça, y al otro, en un alarde de oratoria, se desdice con que “Ara dic ara”. El malo es un mafioso que cobra comisiones ilegales y colabora con dictaduras. Además le gusta rodearse de atractivas jóvenes, y tiene como esbirros a un gordo inmoral y un economista amante de las americanas de colores. Los gadgets son una botella de champagne anti anti-gravedad y una due diligence de consulta bisemanal. La Organización ultra-secreta que pretende dominar el mundo blaugrana se reúne cerca de las montañas, donde lleva a cabo extraños rituales con toallas dobladas, y el protagonista, en realidad, se ha infiltrado en ella para abortar sus elitistas planes. La canción de la película se titula “puros are forever” y la canta la Elèctrica Dharma ÚLTIMO CREIXELL DEL YOYALIVE Susie OCTOBER 5, 2010 AT 19:36 Gato cazador: Algunos tienen un problema, y ese problema se llama 35021. Es el número con el que JJ Castillo ganó el sorteo de la ONCE. A continuación, una serie de catástrofes sucedieron a su alrededor y JJ supo que ese número estaba maldito. JJ cogió un vuelo a Brasil para buscar el calor del saludo surfero de su colega Roni. Juntos se fueron de farra y se encocaron en los mejores lavabos de discoteca de Portoalegre. Los lavabos no tenían colgadores. En el vuelo de vuelta a Barna le obligaron a comprar dos billetes debido al tamaño de su papada. El avión se desvió de su rumbo y se precipitó sobre una isla presuntamente deshabitada. Milagrosamente, algunos de los pasajeros sobrevivieron al accidente. Al convencerse de que nadie vendría a rescatarlos, los supervivientes del vuelo 2-6 decidieron explorar la isla. Encontraron un búnker nuñista habitado por peñistas jubilados. En su interior se veían logos de la Eléctrica Dharma por todas partes. Un loco, llamado John Rosell, dijo que debía proteger la isla. ¿Pero de quién? Preguntaron todos. De Los Otros, respondió él. ¿Pero quienes eran Los Otros? Los chicos del chat. jopasso OCTOBER 4, 2010 AT 22:49 Troyano: Lo que es nuestra esencia es el auto-odio y las ganas de deshacer lo que nos ha hecho grandes. Pero no sufran igual que se han ido Txiki o Laporta, se iran Pep y sus pequeños y volveremos a tener un equipo de Caldere, Victor y Miguelis, con los que luchar por la Copa del Rey cada año. Tampoco por criticar un poco a los pequeñuelos, es necesario amenazar con la vuelta de los Calderés, Pedrazas y tal. ''-”Nena, la paella hoy no te ha salido tan fina como de costumbre”'' ''-”Ah si? pues ahora te vas a joder, y cada día te pondré una lata de whiskas, por mamón”'' Quimet OCTOBER 3, 2010 AT 20:00 Soy hijo de exiliados. Hasta los 27 años y poco antes de la transición no pude volver a España por culpa de Franco. A mi padre, pobrecito, no sabíamos ni dónde enterrarlo. Mi madre estuvo muchos años en silla de ruedas. Ahora tengo 70 …años. Hace meses me sacaron el 30 % de un pulmón. Mi mujer es inmigrante. Tengo tres hijos con ella. De los tres sólo trabaja una, la del medio,… pero no cobra nada. Todos, incluidos los nietos, viven de mi asignación. La mayor se acaba de divorciar. Mi yerno se daba a las drogas y al alcohol y la ha dejado con dos niños. El pequeño de mis hijos aún no se ha ido de casa y además se ha casado con una divorciada y la ha traído a vivir con nosotros. Esa señora antes trabajaba, tenía mu buen puesto, pero desde que vino a mi casa ya no hace nada. Ahora tienen dos niñas que también viven bajo nuestro techo. Y para colmo este año, con lo de la crisis, casi no nos hemos podido ir de vacaciones y si me apuras… ni he podido celebrar que España ha ganado el Mundial. El periodista pone los ojos muy redondos y comenta: -Majestad, no creo que su situación sea tan mala-'' 'Troyano' OCTOBER 1, 2010 AT 00:46 ''Supongo que con tal de salvar el honor patrio del Heroe Contador, el pobre carnicero que le vendió el solomillo, tendrá que decir que en su carnicería las vacas van de clembuterol hasta las tetas y que gracias a esto la carne tiene un sabor especial, además confirmará que lo sabe todo el pueblo. A continuación De la Morena entrevistará al Tio Lucerino (89 años) para que cuente cuantas veces como carne con clembuterol al día y lo sano que está. Septiembre pumpkin SEPTEMBER 30, 2010 AT 22:33 Hola, som un grup de joves animadors. Volem més de 1.000 places garantides al camp. Sí, ja sé que hi ha milers de soci fent cua per un abonament perquè l’estadi no té prou seients, però és que jo sóc jove i animador. Evidentment, aquestes entrades les vull més barates. Res de pagar 60 euros per barba, que sóc jove i no em donen feina. Sí, deu ser perquè als meus 35 anys no tinc ni la ESO. Ah, i els desplaçaments, baratets i en l’avió de l’equip, així l’efecte jove i animador ja el notaran els jugadors hores abans del partit. En classe business, siusplau. De la seguretat ja ens n’encarreguem nosaltres. Concretament ens assegurarem que ni un puto poli ni cap membre de la seguretat del club ens toqui els cullons. Però no passa res. Violents, nosaltres? Quia… Que què oferim a canvi? Joventut i animació. Què és el que no heu entès? Gràcies! Rai SEPTEMBER 29, 2010 AT 11:59 A mí, la verdad, que una panda de taraos que no mueve el culo en todo el día y se pasa las horas laborales blogueando departa tan tranquilamente sobre el problema del empleo en este país no sé si me parece frívolo o directamente denunciable. No le deis más vueltas: el problema es que los empresarios de este país son sandros, gente cortoplacista que mira la pessetona, y que la masa de trabajadores son yoyeros, gente incompetente y holgazana que se las da de lista. posi SEPTEMBER 27, 2010 AT 18:18 punisher: si tu eres presi de un club y te viene monchi a por un jugador pones un precio, y si viene txiki le pones el mismo multiplicado por 10. Si eres Monchi y consigues un par de copas del rey, un par de uefas y alguna supercopa eres el idolo de sevilla y media españa. Si eres Txiki y consigues 4 ligas, 2 champions, una copa, varias supercopas, el mundial de clubs y dejas una plantilla que promete titulos durante unos años, tendras a mucha gente que te va a recordar a Henriques y Keirrisons. Troyano SEPTEMBER 26, 2010 AT 11:41 El Madrid sigue mejorando el juego defensivo, primero mejoró el suyo y ahora está mejorando el de los rivales. quini SEPTEMBER 23, 2010 AT 13:07 '' Sé que me van a caer palos pero allá voy.'' Iniesta es como Zidane, con los mismos vicios y virtudes a la hora de JUGAR al fútbol. Todo es arte, elegancia, disfrute…. Pero te queda la sensación que podría ser mejor. Que está tan cerca de la perfección que se la exiges, cosa que a otros se lo pasas por alto. Zidane con más gol, Iniesta con mejor carácter dentro del campo. Ambos han marcado goles trascendentales, están tocados por la varita mágica del Omnisciente del fútbol. Verlos es ajeno al fútbol y a la vez es el germen del fútbol. Es arte en un deporte pragmático. A veces es necesario, otras veces es suficiente pero no es necesario y suficiente para ganar ni para ser el mejor. Son artistas, no futbolistas. oskarralogía SEPTEMBER 20, 2010 AT 23:32 Equipos clonados: 11 Robben: faltan balones para 10 y fisioterapeutas. 11 Keitas: mejor buen rollo imposible. 11 Pepes: ultrasures de caza 11 Ibras: no hay tesorería que sportase esas tensiones 11 Xavis: pararían el eje de la tierra de hacer pelopinas. Crecería en un 1000% el funcionariado en can barça. 11 Tourés: ojo las ruedas de prensa del Seluk del Touré cambiado. i. granaino SEPTEMBER 20, 2010 AT 15:39 Esto también es digno de Creixell: http://twitpic.com/2py3r7 Troyano SEPTEMBER 14, 2010 AT 22:54 Pues a mi el partido de Keita hoy no me ha desagradado, ha participado con el mismo acierto de siempre en la creación de juego y por el contrario ha perdido menos balones. Susie SEPTEMBER 13, 2010 AT 22:59 David Luiz+Cesc, esta es la vía que trabaja la secretaría técnica del Barça para la próxima temporada. 15+10+Número Pi, me llevo dos y quito cien, las cuentas salen. Sólo queda averiguar si el filósofo dará el visto bueno, en su filosofía no hay lugar para la filosofía. Eso es evidente. A Rosell se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja la última joya susitis, ha podido arrancársela con unas pinzas, pero ahí sigue, pegada a su frente. Su nombre es Neymar, y ya os hablamos de él. Os hablamos de él antes que nadie. Hace unas horas. Antes que nadie. Espeztacular manejo de balón, capaz de hacer un montón de cosas con el balón en los pies, la pega con derecha y con izquierda, la rosca al palo, su pie es un guante, percute la red y viene avalado por Pelé. Garantía de calidaz. Su precio: no tiene precio, pero el precio a pagar no será bocatta minuta. La puja empieza en 30 millones. Dentro de 3 años valdrá el triple. Es un buen precio, aunque con algo de sobreprecio. Si aplicamos factor de correción al precio de mercado vemos que es un precio ajustado a las necesidades. No se puede poner precio a un modelo. Es ganar o perder. Perder o ganar. Es un buen precio si estás dispuesto a pagar el precio de la viztoria. Con él el Barça será imparable, aunque no será fácil, los títulos hay que pelearlos y al factor relajación puede hacer mella en una plantilla que no digiere bien. Pero eso es arena de otra postal, ¿exceso de hidratos de carbono en una plantilla con abundancia de anaerobia? No me pises el artículo, Perarnau. ElRícar SEPTEMBER 11, 2010 AT 23:40 He de entender que lo de hoy forma parte de la campaña promocional de BarçaTV para la nueva campaña: primera derrota con un recien ascendido desde la temporada 00-01, la primera de la presidencia de Gaspart torna la gent normal ("PREMIO PRINCIPE DE BECKELAR (?)") ElRícar SEPTEMBER 9, 2010 AT 22:44 Pues, sobre lo del verdadero cargo de “cabeçao” Castillo y lo de la administración norteamericana, lo he estado pensando y daría para una buena serie de televisión. Se podría titular “El ala oeste del Palau de Gel” (?) y la idea básica sería Juanjo Castillo como Jefe de Gabinete “apagafuegos”, apareciendo todo el rato sin americana y las mangas de la camisa arremangadas; la secretaria personal de Rosell entrando en el despacho para darle las insignias de oro y la prensa de la mañana, mientras Sandro habla por teléfono con otros dignatarios mundiales como el Presidente de Extremadura; y ya por la noche, para descargar la tensión tras un duro día de trabajo y promesas cumplidas, Rosell y Bartu corren por la carretera de les Aigües, mientras debaten sobre la moralidad de sus actos, de como les está afectando a la familia sus nuevas responsabilidades, y sobre lo idealistas que eran de jovenes cuando comenzaron en todo esto. Justo cuando hayan llegado a un punto de acurdo, serán sorprendido en medio de la falda del Tibidabo por los potentes focos del Audi presidencial, del que saldrá Castillo para informarles que la auditoría ha sido desvelado que Laporta le gorroneaba a un chaval de La Masia su litera cuando no estaba en condiciones para volver a cosa, que hay una crisis abierta, y que debe ir de inmediato a las oficinas del club a gestionarla. 14 SEPTEMBER 9, 2010 AT 14:17 Yo todavía sigo esperando la segunda temporada de ‘Verano Azul’: Chanquete vuelve de entre los muertos convertido en un zombie comecerebros incapaz de silbar la melodía de la serie. La acción no transcurre en Nerja sino en Mykonos porque Javi, Pancho y Quique se han convertido en gayers adictos al popper. Piraña se deja barba, se pone gafas culo-botella y es nombrado director de un periódico deportivo madrileño. *Atención, spoilers*: En el último capítulo de la temporada aparece El Algarrobo, que estaba metido en una cápsula de hibernación desde 1842, y mata a toda la pandilla con su trabuco. jopasso SEPTEMBER 7, 2010 AT 22:36 Camarerooooo!! Una de tacos. De queso? Noooooooo De jamong? Noooooooo, tacos pa’ las botas!!! .'' 'Bond' SEPTEMBER 7, 2010 AT 09:49 'el noi de bruges detectando malbasalunistas' SEPTEMBER 7, 2010 AT 09:47 Bond: ¿Que dijo Ernest Folch?Esta mañana en Radio Marca, Josep Pons alias “El peluquero Nuñista” ( ¿como se puede ser asesor de imagen con esos pelos a su edad?) ha dicho que ya se sabia quien filtraba y que no era un directivo. jj castillo… ''¿Como se puede ser “Garganta Profunda” sin tener cuello? :smile: free SEPTEMBER 5, 2010 AT 20:31 Y qué bueno, a la cantera del Mandril le llaman “La Fábrica”. ¿Qué fabrican? ¿Tochos? ¿Los niños entran a las 7 de la mañana con el bocata chopped envuelto en la portada del As del dia anterior? Fora Guardiola SEPTEMBER 2, 2010 AT 23:26 L’antieto’oisme és un estat de proguardiolitrofia molt més avançat que l’antibojanisme. Negar-li la qualitat de millor davanter del món a Eto’o demostra la intersecció metafísifca dels tres grans principis del Guardiolisme. És antipatriótic qüestionar a Eto’o, ja que representa els valors genètics dels catalans, amb la seva cultura del treball, de la lluita, de superar les adversitats, d’anar de cara amb sinceritat. És antibarcelonista criticar a Eto’o, perquè ens ha donat tres ligues i dos Champions. És antiesportiu, ja que Eto’o és un dels jugadors físcament més portentosos dels darres anys. En definitiva discutir a Eto’o és sentir el mateix odi pel físic, pel Barça i per Catalunya que sent Guardiola. P. Max SEPTEMBER 1, 2010 AT 01:36 Cris Cubero: “Cesc se ha hecho hombre con un francés”. Creixell del año, sin duda. Agosto posi AUGUST 31, 2010 AT 00:23 si sólo os quedara una bala para quien? para iñaki cano o para ramos marcos? yo lo tengo claro: para mí. 14 AUGUST 30, 2010 AT 20:36 El tema mercatto está que arde en su recta final. Yo mismo he recibido una suculenta oferta de Arias para comentar en The Digital Garden. Me lo estoy pensando debido a mis problemas aquí con el ‘bolchevique’. Solamente hemos hablado dos veces desde que se inauguró el blog. Y cada vez que yo entraba en la cama él se iba, no sé si me tiene miedo o es que se va a buscar popper. Además tengo dificultades para cobrar los posts de mi sección desde el Barrio Rojo. “Tensiones de tesorería” dice él. “Cheques sin fondo”, digo yo. Y lo que es peor: me han llegado rumores de que el invertido de Zephyr cobra más por su sección de fútbol internacional. Un drama, oigan. Seguiremos informando. Txulitin AUGUST 29, 2010 AT 23:07 Lo dicho,que el Marca y el As no han sacado la promocion del edredón y el pijama del Madrid por casualidad… -J- AUGUST 29, 2010 AT 16:09 Força centrípeta: ¿Ya dije que si no viene nadie por Ibrahimovic me medioborro? No pasa nada, tenemos a Bojiesta. Lenny AUGUST 23, 2010 AT 09:18 A Lillo no le sale nada bien desde….1970 cuando ganó la carrera de espermatozoides? :roll: '' 'Zephyr' AUGUST 19, 2010 AT 14:25 Doc No: Ahora en serio, me parece un poco discriminatorio que no se arreglen también los baños masculinos. Ya sé que los tíos no necesitamos tanta higiene en el baño, ni le damos tanta importancia, pero coño, a nadie le gusta entrar en un baño sucio y apestoso con mierda por las paredes. ''Ojow! No es un tema para nada menor. Vamos a ver… se puede saber quién caga de tal manera que rebosa la taza? Porque vamos, a no ser que de pequeño no les enseñaran que hay que sentarse en posición supina con el trasero dentro de lo que sería el círculo (y no fuera), no se entiende. O eso, o es que tenemos mal entendido el significado de arte abstracto. Cretini AUGUST 15, 2010 AT 00:13 O sea, que perdemos una partita en pleno mes d’agosto a 35º, con una pretemporada infame, senza los campioni del mondo, con la federazione dando pol saco, con la squadra B e incluso C contro un Siviglia rodado que dentro de due giorni se juega la Champions y aquí estamos: ''-cagándonos en Pep'' ''-matando a Bojan'' ''-jubilando a Milito'' ''-criticando a Keita'' ''-pidiendo la dimissione de Alexandre (questo lo he puesto para rellenar)'' Quando io entré aquí ponía: “Diario Yoya – La actualidad del F.C Barcelona vista con humor” Lenny, ladrón, devuélvame il mio dinero! ronceroalaizquierda 2010-08-13 13:04:43 Ahora mismo el rol de Ibra en el equipo es crucial. El de escudo humano de toda la mierda que sueltan los medios. Desde la marcha de Lapo necesitabamos una figura que distraiga a la carroña periodistica. Habría que hablar seriamente con él y decirle que lo asuma (está en sus sueldo) y que no haga ni puto caso. Es más, aleccionarlo para que de vez en cuando se baje los pantalones en algún aeropuerto. gañan AUGUST 9, 2010 AT 15:16 Fingolfin: Si tuvieris que escoger una escena de un actor en una pelicula donde lo borda, cual escogeriais? A mi por lo pronto, se me ocurren tres. ahi van mis nominados: ''Mejor actor principal:ROSELL, por “El hombre que susurraba a los diarios” ''Mejor actor secundario: BARTOLOMEO, por ” Easy transfer” ''Mejor actor revelación: LUCISTO, por “Todos los hombres del pecident” 'el noi de bruges detectando malbasalunistas' AUGUST 6, 2010 AT 20:10 ''ahora mismo: sesión masiva de brainstorming en las redacciones de sport y MD. todas las portadas para las proximas tres seamanas están anuladas y hay que buscar alternativas. todo vale! becarios, es su oportunidad!!! scotty AUGUST 4, 2010 AT 18:20 No he visto el partido pero muy mal Ibra, y los demás no tienen nivel para jugar en el equipo. Julio sandrokan JULY 30, 2010 AT 23:24 Bienvenido a este blog, Lucisto. Que sepas que no todos los que participamos aquí estamos cegados por ese laportismo enfermizo que se gastan algunos. Algunos creemos que un presidente debe mantener las formas, que no podemos permitirnos hacer enemigos en todas partes (Extremadura, la prensa madrileña, etc) y que a veces es mejor no ganar algunos títulos para poder tener la conciencia tranquila. Y sobre todo, que no se puede ir vendiendo patrimonio con la excusa de que hay que mejorar la plantilla. Cuidate! lucisto JULY 30, 2010 AT 23:44 @sandrokan Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, hoy dia muchas personas solo valoran los titulos, Para mi los titulos son importantes, pero el club esta muy por encima de todo ello. Nosotros hemos pasado periodos en que por diversas razones, apenas hemos ganado nada, pero la institucion seguia siendo y creciendo hasta convertirse en lo que es hoy dia. Lo mas importante es lo social y luego lo deportivo. Lenny 2010-07-29 21:21:44 Comentan que después del partido Armando y Benja se irán a un Karaoke de Oslo a entonar juntos una cuantas canciones de Loquillo. Luego se llevarán de meucas a Sergi Roberto y Muniesta. Xavi de Mairena JULY 27, 2010 AT 12:18 Que fem? Cambiem lo de “MÉS QUE UN CLUB” per “ES TRISTE DE PEDÍ PERO MÁS TRISTE ES DE ROBÁ”??? perejoan1899 JULY 26, 2010 AT 09:29 Director del diario gol: “Sense perdre de vista l’esperit crític que ens ha diferenciat, impulsat i distingit aquest últim curs. Dient-ho tot i sense callar res. Donant la cara pel culer. Pel soci. Pel barcelonista. Pel Barça. Mani qui mani. I caigui qui caigui. Perquè a GOL, un any més, seguim solters i sense compromís. Núvies? Nosaltres preferim aquesta vida: sense lligams, sense obligacions, sense mentides ni enganys. Sense parar la mà.” Com sempre: riure, plorar, o tot alhora Quimet JULY 21, 2010 AT 23:04 ¿Has sido o eres de algún otro club de fútbol? si, del Matacoloms ¿Vistes corbata al menos una vez a la semana?si..cuando me masturbo a lo Carradine. ¿Tienes bigote?entre las ingles y el onmbligo ¿Tienes gato? en el congelador tengo uno, marinado con albahaca y aceite de colibrí. ¿Te consideras cristiano (o Messiano seguidor de Cristo) en cualquiera de sus variedades o grados? messianico of course ¿Has estado alguna vez en Extremadura? en la boda de mi ex-novio. Dormi en e lhotel la Boina feliz ¿Bebes yogur líquido (actimel inclusive) al menos una vez al mes? si..las cacas me salen envueltas en papel celofán. ¿Eres de ciencias, o de letras? de pollas Si Kluivert volviera a tener 22 años, ¿lo ficharías? Por Minguella haría lo que fuera ¿Cuál sería tu tope para fichar a Sex (redondeando: 0 kilos, 5, 10, 20, 30, 40…)? 40 más unos vales descuento para el Lidl Allen Carr miente JULY 21, 2010 AT 03:08 Drenthe puede facilitar la llegada de Felipe Melo'' http://estaticos02.marca.com/imagenes/2010/07/21/g2107.jpg Pepe, Ramos, Felipe Melo, Cristiano, Marcelo… Mourinho preparándo el equipo para decir aquello de “con 11 nunca me ha ganado el Barça”. 14 July 16, 2010 at 15:37 Consejos en materia de fichajes para la nueva secretaria técnica del FCB: Poulsen – Llegaría al club con apenas cinco años de retraso pero a un precio muy asequible. Riera – Recuperemos a precio de ganga a todo un campeón de Europa de su injusto ostracismo en Anfield Road. Luis Suárez – ¿El uruguayo del Ajax? No, el gallego del Inter. Balón de Oro en 1960, casi nada al aparato. ¿Fábregas? Bah, estos centrocampistas box-to-box están sobrevalorados y salen por una pastizal… Además es una mala persona porque se partía el ojete cuando Piqué lanzó su sipiajo a la chepa del directivo del la RFEF. Nos vemos en aquella sala con saldos y ofertas que IKEA suele tener cerca de la salida. Bienvenidos al mundo real. sandrokan July 14, 2010 at 19:29 Pero ¿queréis las cervezas con tapa? ¿Y cómo os las bebéis? Bueno, imagino que como sois pobres, lleváis un llavero con un abridor… jopasso July 12, 2010 at 15:09 En España esta noche sonarán las 12 campanadas, y oh! la carroza se convertirá en calabaza, y los Piqué, Iniesta etc…, ya no serán suyos. .'' Bond July 9, 2010 at 14:44 A TODOS LOS ESPAÑOLES: CATALUNYA OS CAMBIA EL ESTATUT POR EL MUNDIAL. SINO, EL BARÇA VUELVE A CASA. TU DECIDES -J- July 7, 2010 at 23:44 El fútbol son 11 contra 11, y gana el que tenga más jugadores del Barça. Cretini July 7, 2010 at 01:02 HP (80’s mode on): Escobar: “què tal Platini, es buen tio?” Rosell: “Sí, ehmm, bueno, es francés…”. Nuova parola del dizionario: Riolloro (Del Alex. reir y llorar) 1. m. Voz o sonido que acompaña a la risa mientras se derraman lágrimas de pena. jopasso July 6, 2010 at 11:25 Bond: Genial el Risotto Parmegiano ( y eso que a mí no me gusta el queso). Que grande el Comandante. No le gusta el queso y se calza un rissotto parmiggiano. Pero bueno, ahora que lo pienso, tengo un primo que no le gusta la leche y se casó con una vaca. Vasolechecongalletas July 5, 2010 at 22:43 Zephyr: Bona tarda,Alguien ha escuchado las declas de Alexandre con la metáfora del “pan con tomàquet y pernil” en Extrema-y-dura?Sanches Llibres parece Antonio Gala a su lado. Qué prosa, qué verso, oh! La meva avia ha vingut avui a sopar a casa. Mentre sopava al menjador, jo estava a la sala d’estar veient l’Sport Club. De sobte, ha parlat en Sandro amb lo del “pa amb tomaquet i pennil”, i quan ha acabat, verídic, la meva avia m’ha preguntat cridant “Qui és el gilipolla que parlava?!” … i jo “re, el nou president del Barça.” i m’ha respost amb un contundent “-Menus mal- que el teu avi és mort…”. Verídic… Cretini July 4, 2010 at 18:47 El xoxi, la Moreneta, Migueli, Rexach, Núñez… Hemos tornato a los 80 e io senza darme cuenta. Bueno, os dejo que tengo il Delorean aparcado en doble fila con una cinta de los Modern Talking sonando en el radiocasset (" El poema de Bluntman") Bluntman, el noi de Da Nang Submitted on 2010/07/02 at 9:09pm Aquest serà l’anunci de la Damm l’any que vé: Un equip de fútbol va ser el centre del món. I quin és el secret es preguntava tothom? El futbol, avorrit? la mediocritat, el descontrol anar sempre a Montserrat, a buscar cargols? És el retorn al passat. Serà Cruyff humiliat? Ronaldinho protagonista, diu la diva capdavant. Un equip de futbol va ser el centre del món i quin és el secret? – es preguntava tothom. Els fitxatges de la portera, qui no recorda? una cosa molt nostra ens ho diu la historia. Estimar els teus promotors, tot i ser un passarell va cantar en un poema Sandro Rosell. Tot està per fer, diu el compte de Godó. Tot és possible, pensava en Pedrerol. Santi Nolla, Vehils, Alfons Arús Miguel Rico, tots fel•lant al pallús. El Carazo amb les bombes denunciant al bacó. Un fent campanya, el altres robant l’ordinador. Trepas, advocats, oportunistes, lladregots, mentiders, elitistes, venuts i ‘embaucadors’. Un equip de futbol va ser el centre del món i quin és el secret?- es preguntava tothom. La passió per la revenja, a la primera oportunitat foten fora el Johan, enfonsant la nostra credibilitat. Són les ganes que tenen, contra el Lapo a mort! Resa company! Només ens queda la sort. No et volen fer pensar, ja et diran ells qui som fer les coses com abans, que amb el Nuñes es vivia millor. Un equip de futbol va ser el centre del món i quin és el secret, es preguntava tothom. Si fan les coses com molts creiem la xampions es possible?, a quarts arribarem? I el han fet els altres tant se val: ompliu-vos les butxaques i els títols, pel rival. Estic trist. Fingolfin July 1, 2010 at 22:40 En la cena de hoy mi novia ha flipado. Le soltado un discurso de 30 minutos sobre la situacion actual del Barça y de lo que pienso de Rosell y Laporta que ha flipado en colores. Cada diez minutos me iba diciendo “estas suant” i yo “si es que fa molta calor”. aldgate July 1, 2010 at 00:12 el millor president de la nostra història, el president amb els ous més grans que hem tingut, l’únic que ha plantat cara a madrid i li ha guanyat la batalla. moltes gràcies, president. sempre amb nosaltres. Junio kantinu es muy de Larissa Riquelme June 30, 2010 at 00:25 ¿Qué le hacen PUyol, PIqué e iniesTA a cristiano siempre que se encuentran? i. granaino June 28, 2010 at 23:52 Venga, desatasquemos esto y pongamos una nota colorida al ambiente. ¿Sabían que Messi es clavaíto a Robert de Niro de mozo? Prueba1 Prueba2 Yoyadicto habitual June 25, 2010 at 15:53 malditofuego: Ahora saldrán los metrosexuales del yoya a decir que no la tocarían ni con un palo. Ni a ella, ni a la Carbonero ni a Megan Fox. ¿Y si el palo se mancha? ¿Sabes lo que cuesta esterilizar un palo? ¿El trabajo que da? Bah, os movéis por instintos primarios… Proposition Max June 25, 2010 at 14:58 Tema ferroviario: Recuerdo hace bastantes años, en la estación de Cerdanyola, los trenes en dirección a Barcelona no llegaban (no sé si por huelga o por avería). La gente, mayoría estudiantes, se sentó en el andén con las piernas colgando en la zona de vías. Por megafonía el tipo de Renfe anunció dos veces que la gente se levantara, que era peligroso y tal. Ni caso. El tercer anuncio fue más o menos así: “Las personas que están sentadas en el arcén, por favor, tengan el DNI en un lugar visible para que sepamos donde enviarles las piernas”. Todo dios se levantó, hoygan. Cretini June 22, 2010 at 23:02 Un caro amico mio que trabaja en la base de Guantánamo de callista me ha dicho que a los presos più pericolosi les están poniendo tutti los partidos del Mondiale, perché, por lo visto, il comandante de la base se caga en le Convenzioni de Ginevra. Ya se nota, ya. Qué cabronasso. A cambio de no tener que tragar più calcio mondiale, uno de los cabecillas afganos se ha ofrecido a llevar el paso de la Virgen de la Esperanza Macarena en la semana santa de Siviglia e un altro bambino talibán se compromete a quitarles las ladillas a mordisquitos a todos los judíos ortodossi de Gerusalemme Est. 14 June 21, 2010 at 22:06 Quimet y Welcome se conocieron en una discoteca de Tegucigalpa. La conversación fue así: Q: ¿Cómo te llamas, morenasso? W: Me llamo Welcome. Q: ¡Hostia, como el felpudo de mi casa! Luego retozaron y desayunaron galletas Fontaneda con Fruitopía, pero eso ya es otra historia. perejoan June 20, 2010 at 13:32 Ahora entiendo pq se hace el Mundial cada 4 años. Se necesitan minimo 3 para olvidar esta mierda. malditofuego June 19, 2010 at 01:10 ¿El fútbol de Capello es legítimo? ¿El fútbol del Inter de Mou es legítimo? ¿El fútbol de la Grecia campeona de Europa es legítimo? Y una polla!!! El fútbol se paga. De la manera que sea. O siendo socio, o yendo al campo, o pagando canales o lo pagas con tu tiempo viéndolo por la tele cuando es gratis aumentando el share de esa cadena y cobrando más por los anunciantes. El fútbol se paga y por lo tanto debe ser divertido. Esta gentuza se carga el fútbol antes de cinco años y a ver quien cojones les va a pagar sus sueldos multimillonarios para que puedan seguir practicando su fútbol de mierda. ''¿Legítimo? ¿Que es más legítimo? ¿Que te acaricien la entrepierna o que te den una patada en los huevos? ¿Que te haga un masaje Megan Fox o que te lo haga Jimenez Losantos? Mou, Capello, Inters, Suizas, Pochetinos… iros a tomar por culo. jordi June 16, 2010 at 18:25 Bon dia a tots! M’acabo d’assebentar que ha perdut la roja.. que els donin pel puto cul! visca suissa! i la xocolata amb llet! i les vaques milka! i els rellotges cars! i roger federer! i les comptes bancaries de Millet! i la creu roja que patocina la seva bandera! i gamper! La vida pot ser meravellosa en segons quins moments… PO-DE-MOS! :lol: Fanjal June 14, 2010 at 17:06 The Diplomat: Veremos si es verdad que Rosell saca a la luz listas donde se vea la lista de espera de socios que quieren ser abonados. Veremos si sale la lista pública que PROMETIÓ cada vez que hubiera una final, donde saldrían las entradas que se han dado a cada directivo. No te preocupes Diplomat, estoy seguro de que el pelikano le hará un férreo marcaje a Rosell. Espera, que ahora les llamo: ''-A ver, 93 y siete numeros más…'' ''-clink, tuuuu, tuuuu, tuuuu, tuuuu, tuuuu'' ''-A ver cuanto tardan en contestar hoyga, deben estar en la rueda de prensa…'' ''-tuuuu, tuuuu, tuuuu, click! Diga?'' ''-Hola buenas, llamaba por el pelikano, está por ahi?'' ''-Pelikano? No se, yo es que soy de mudanzas Valor, estamos vaciando una oficina y como el telefono no dejaba de dar por el culo…'' ''-Ah, o sea que se trasladan.'' ''-No, cierran. Han salido bebiendo cava y gritando algo asi como “MISION CUMPLIDA!”'' ''-Ahhh, gracias hamijo, que pase un buen dia.'' Pos eso. Cretini June 13, 2010 at 21:06 Como dijo el noi, gana Alexandre, pierde il periodismo. Exijo un ritorno a las esencias. Echaban il NODO, nadie se lo creía y punto. Ahora, con tutti los tahures del Mississippi que pululan por la prensa, la manipolazione es molto più sibilina y effetiva. Evivva il passato! ¡Núñez sí, Laporta no! Desde que se invento la macchina de cortar jamón e il bidé, ni el jamón sabe a jamón ni el coño sabe a coño. Cretini June 11, 2010 at 01:24 Guest: Tomas Guasch dice en la SER que su padre era un gran culé. Esto es surrealista. Niente di nuovo. Bono dijo: “Mi padre era falangista y yo no soy mejor que mi padre” Y Groucho dijo: “Estos son mis principios. Si no le gustan, tengo otros.” Quimet June 10, 2010 at 23:48 Más masias y más marías…el lema de Ingle Ostia…la bandeja de aperitivos del barça en tv… Una bandeja con forma del escudo llena de cocretas,olivas,patatas y calamares a la romana Santi Polla vete a vender tus cutradas a la china..tarado! Pero esto que mierda es? Cretini June 10, 2010 at 01:13 Troyano: Cuando les preguntan a los candidatos del Barça, que selección quieren que gane el Mundial y no dicen E$spaña, que manía tienen estos bobos de insistir que entonces digan que son independentistas, que no se escondan, que no pasa nada, que esto es una democracia y cada uno puede decir lo que piensa. Cuando todos sabemos como han tratado al último que lo hizo, el añorado Laporta. ¿Que no pasa niente? Questo mi ricorda a cuando era un piccolo bambino y hacía una malifeta. Il mio padre me decía -ven- e io le respondía -no- y él replicaba -ven, que no pasa nada…..-. jopasso June 9, 2010 at 17:03 Corvo: Yo hice empresariales en la Universitat de València. Eso si, me tiré 7 años y medio para sacármela No me diga. Normalmente en 1º de carrera ya se folla bastante. Cretini June 8, 2010 at 21:21 Ragazzi, he tenido una visione. La comparto con voi: Andaba yo questi giorni un tanto estreñido a la par que alicaído. Questa sera, tras ímprobos e innumerables esfuerzos, he conseguido que la tortuguita asomase la cabecita, he bombardeado Hamburgo, he mandado los troncos al aserradero, he liberado a los rehenes. ¿Y a mí qué?, se preguntarán desdeñosamente. Pazienza, amici lettori, les respondo io amabilmente. Tras los gritos de euforia de rigore, ríanse voi de San Andrés de Stamford Beach, que han sido respondidos por la parienta con un contundente “¡A cagar a la vía!”, -ya me gustaría a mí- he mascullado io entre dientes so pena de que me mandase a descapullar monos a algún sitio vicino del signore este de Siberia amico de un precandidato, he mirado serena y relajadamente hacia il interiore de la taza y los he visto. Allí estaban, ufanos y desafiantes. Quattro chorongos altaneros y orgogliosi. Molto parecidos entre sí pero cada uno diferente al resto. Unos più oscuros, otros più compactos. Unos più largos, otros più pegajosos. El hecho reseñable es que después de la mia particolare e inodoresca masacre de Nankín, y antes de coger cariño per qualcuno de mis mehires, procedí a tirar religiosamente de la cadena. Aquello parecía il primo giorno de rebajas en el tall anglès. Empujones, gritos, peleas y carreras daban emozione al asunto pero cada uno de mis ñordos fueron desfilando finalmente por la bajante, salvo uno que se agarró, no me preguntén cómo, al retrete y allí se quedó, mezzo adherido a la taza, mezzo flotando, mirándome con ojitos suplicantes. In questo istante ví la luce. Le elezioni son un mal momento del recopón pero presumimos de ellas. Nos alegramos cuando terminan y a nessun altro le importan. Te quedan quattro cagarros casi idénticos a los que casi tomas estima y uno, sin saber perché, termina vivo y triomfant pidiendo una legittimità todavía no merecida. ¿Cómo?, ¿qué quieren saber el nombre del mojón victorioso? Toma, e io también. Pero mis zurullos no hablan, por ahora. jopasso June 7, 2010 at 17:32 He buscado en el diccionario, y pone esto: Fray Benedito = Humo No contento con esto, he buscado en uno català-anglès english-catalan Fray Benedictus = Smoke Voy a por uno en húngaro. .'' 'jopasso' June 7, 2010 at 19:06 ''Ya está Diccionario Català-Hungarés Magyaroszcernyi-Catalaszny Viene a decir algo así como: Fray Benedito: Ahora disimulo de la hostia, pero Sr.Sandro, acuérdese de mi cuando gane eh? .'' ' 14' June 6, 2010 at 23:40 Svensteiger: Megan Fox está sobrevalorada i. granaino: Megan Fox me parece una choni del 15. ''Siguiendo esta progresión, ya falta poco para que alguien escriba “A Megan Fox no la toco ni con un palo”. No vayais de sibaritas, cabrones, que ya nos conocemos todos en el barrio… Born on the First of January (ant. P.Max) June 5, 2010 at 22:48 Alfi: Pero cuantos africanos hay en la masia? Si gana Massa Sandro, en lugar de la Masia se llamará la Plantación. Cretini JUNE 4, 2010 AT 21:55 O Garoto de Brasília Olha que pijo mais lindo, mais cheio de pasta, é ele menino, que vem que passa Um doce Alessandro, caminho do Club do Mar. Moço do corpo dourado, do sol de Ipanema, o seu Ailanto é mais que um poema É a coisa mais linda das Ilhas Cayman. Ah, porque eu não sou soci-nho, ah, que 1 de janeiro tão triste, ah, a negrura que existe A negrura que não é só minha, que também passa soci-nha Ah, se ele soubesse, que se ele manda no Barça, os godós e os brunettis se enchen de graça E felan mais lindo, por causa do amor. sandrokan JUNE 4, 2010 AT 21:39 Hola!! De nuevo estáis perdiendo el norte. Ningún extremismo es bueno, y realmente me preocupa que ese laportismo agudo que gastáis muchos os perjudique la salud. Decir que Sandro es racista es, además de falso, mentira. Sandro respetará la opinión y decisiones de Pep, pero tiene un plan B. Si Pep no responde al nivel de exigencia, tiene apalabrado a Pelé, que propondrá la siguiente alineación: Kameni Maicon – Campbell -Kolo Touré – Abidal Yaya Touré – Keita – Sissoko Robinho – Drogba y otro Keita Si no consigue parar al mal gestor Laporta y Touré se va y no viene su hermano, en la recámara está el defensa de Brasil Juan y otro Sissoko o un tercer Keita. Y hay más cambios, los videos de motivación, en lugar de las ñoñerías de ahora los hará Spike Lee, y el 1 de enero habrá una gran fiesta en el Camp Nou con La Compañía Elèctrica Motown y Los Wailers sin Bob, que está algo sobrevalorado. posi June 3, 2010 at 19:10 sandro quiere vender a toure por 6 kilos. dice que es un gran precio porque tienen sospechas que haya nacido el 1 de enero del 74. jopasso June 3, 2010 at 18:44 Quimet: conocí a una manoli en la piscina municipal que tenia un manojo pelo entre las peras. A veces va bien, pasar la tita por el túnel de lavado. .'' 'jopasso' June 2, 2010 at 23:38 The Diplomat: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moussa_Sissoko Nuestro nuevo Touré ''Ese enlace es memorable. Dice que el Simetokko ese es rápido, llega y se mueve. Nos ha jodido. En mi vida he visto un tío que llegue y sea rápido sin moverse Oh! esperen. Tengo un primo al que llaman Gatillazo King. .'' jopasso June 2, 2010 at 23:26 Alfi: Sigo pensando que Robinho explotando en el Barça i el efecto “Mou” se desvanece en el acto Hombre. Si una neurona entrara por accidente en su cerebro, y se encontrara con la otra, probablemente le explotaría la cabeza, si. Ah! Que era explotar futbolísticamente… Vale, siguiente. Pauponts June 1, 2010 at 19:21 Com es pot votar Rosell nomes per animadversiò a Laporta/Cruyjff. Aixo va de victories Aixo va de titols Tot el demes pot ser mes o menys important, pero es totalment accessori. Es tracta de guanyar Es tracta de seguir guanyant a Florentino/Cristiano, ara tambè a Mou. Ha quedat demostrat, el que millor garanteix guanyar es l’estil dels darrers 7 anys. Oblidem-nos de noms Oblidemnos de pantalons i de lloros. Vull continuar guanyant Vull morirme veient al Barça el primer en el palmares de tots els Campionats i ja tinc una edat Deixem-nos d’animadversions tios. Mayo Cretini May 31, 2010 at 01:36 Allora, si no he entendido mal, multinickear con uno mismo es como pintarte las uñas, ponerte una pulsera de la tua mamma, sentarte encima de la tua mano hasta que se te quede dormida y entonces hacerte una mandorla pensando que te la hace una bambina. A ti te puede parecer muy guay y sono sicuro de que te lo pasas de puta madre pero visto desde fuera es molto pero que molto lamentable. Bluntman May 30, 2010 at 20:06 free: Hoygan, ¿en serio que están viendo un partido de alevines? Como unos vulgares obispos…. oskarra May 28, 2010 at 14:21 Badia caerá, se le pondrá un mortaelo de oficio y encontrarán que tiró una vez una botella de plástico en el contender orgánico. Por culpa de él no se pudo fabricar otra camiseta al solo haber conseguido 5 botellas vacias. El pobre Villa, con sus 37 recién cumplidos en diciembre tendrá que jugar con una camiseta que le llegará al ombligo por faltar esta parte de la botella y cogerá reuma. Su precio sumando variables+incentivos+reuma será cercano a 75 kilos. Que es exactamente la división entre los penaltis de Stamford Beach no pitados y el precio de Ibra. Lo que se conoce como la Teoria del Caos, hoygan. Gañán May 28, 2010 at 17:39 Digámoslo ya.. si esto fuera una película porno, BUSQUETS tendría que ser el actor secundario con gorra calada del revés y calcetines blancos que se toca intentando ponérsela dura mientras mira como el negraco de la tranca (TOURÉ) monta y desmonta a la rubia siliconada de turno, entre gritos,loas y gemidos OH MY GOD! Pero esto es una pelicula de autor y el director es PEP GUARDIOLA… no hay más llamadas (como dicen por aquí) Proposition Max May 27, 2010 at 23:29 Números, números, esos bonitos garabatos! Ejemplo 1: Periodista: ¿Cuántos años tiene Villa? Becario: 28 para 29. Periodista: O sea, 29. 29, 29, 29, 29, 29. Vale. Becario: Recuerde que cumple años a finales de año. Periodista: Vale, 30. Más cuatro años de contrato, 34 para 35 ¿no? 35, 35, 35. Redacte becario: Villa acabará su contrato con 35 años. Ejemplo 2: Periodista: ¿Cuánto ha pagado el barsa por Alves? Becario: 29 M, con 6 de variables. Periodista: Ah, los variables. O sea, 35. Venga, vayamos a por el artículo. Becario: No se olvide de comentar lo de los variables, jefe. Periodista: Claro, claro. 35 + 6. 41 kilazos. Fichaje carísimo. Apunte… Ejemplo 3: Becario: Llevo 6 meses borrando comentarios de lectores que se alejan de la línea editorial, ¿podríamos hablar de un aumento de sueldo? Periodista: Claro, claro. Estamos muy contentos con usté. Le voy a triplicar el sueldo. ¿cuánto cobra ahora? Becario: Nada. Periodista: Vale. Pues 0 x 3 es igual a cero. Felicidades, y como extra tiene permiso para abrir los cajones de los colegas que se van a cubrir el fútbol durante los partidos y servirse de petacas y papelinas como guste. Newton, Einstein, Hal 9000? Mindundis, hoygan. Y tras este impromptu numérico, me retiro a que me hagan un pedrojota. Bona nit. jopasso May 26, 2010 at 19:14 Ferris Bueller: Jopasso, ¿qué opina de las nuevas camisetas sustaniplas? http://www.fcbarcelona.cat/web/catala/noticies/club/temporada09-10/05/21/n100521111134.html Ni me gustan (parecen un pijama), ni me creo la milonga de las botellas. El día que coja 6 botellas de Font Vella, las prense y me salga una tía buena, que sepa cocinar y me prepare bloody marys, me lo empezaré a creer. Por otra parte, si estuvieran hechas a partir de 6 botellas, que a lo peor han sido churrupadas por un cani, por qué coño las venden a ese precio tan alto?. enónimo May 26, 2010 at 19:36 Yo nontiendo estos eleletsiones, porque: ''- Este Eletsanco Rosiel, ¿no lo ebíamos echiado? Intonses, ¿porque se presenta?'' ''- Este otro del barbita que se presienta, Inga, ¿no era un periodisto del Madrit? Intoses qué ase en el eletsiones de Barsa? ¿Y como es que le da un soporte el delantero sentro del B, Soriano? ¿Ya no le quiere Luisenrique? Bueno, una ves más, esto sí que sentiende.'' ''- Por terminar, Que se presenta Chapi Ferrer es bien, pero se engordao mucho.'' quinibracadabra, el guah.e yá ye un home May 24, 2010 at 16:36 Desde mi admiración total a Mourinho. Esto de que el Marca saque tantas portadas tipo sábana de Mourinho, ¿es por su condición de fantasma? relatos de ciencia ficción a 2€ en FDM May 23, 2010 at 19:17 os contaré una cosa…procedo de una de las familias más pobres de Barcelona,haciamos el té y el café con un calcetín, lavabamos los gayumbos a escupitajos y como no teniamos ni para dentaduras postizas nos pusimos en la boca el trasto ese para quitar las grapas pegado con blue-tack. grácias a los nacionalismos y de saber hacer chapas en esquinas ahora estamos fajaos de pasta. Además en barcelona la gente sale con nunchacus y puños americanos cuando va al Caprabo y aprovecha para meter palizas a los pobres chirivitos que curran allí. Son gentuza..me voy a ir a vivir a Madrid o a Noruega donde la arruga es bella. Soy Solari Tuenti Uan una caña de tio. noatot May 23, 2010 at 11:20 Ficharon a Capello porque nos había ganado una liga en la temporada de Robson. Ficharon a Pelegrini porque el Villareal era el equipo que nos metía en problemas. Fichan a Mou porque esta temporada ha evitado que campeonáramos en el Bernabeu. No, no es barcelonitis. Es desesperación. malditofuego May 21, 2010 at 21:45 Muchas veces se ha hablado por aquí aquello de repartir carnets de buenos barcelonistas. También se dice que no hay malos y buenos barcelonistas. Después de dos semanas de escuchar a este tipo, yo digo que es mal barcelonista. Un barcelonista no hecha mierda encima del Barça con el tema de que estamos arruinados, contando sólo media verdad. Un barcelonista, después de que el presidente del Valencia diga que se han pagado 40 millones, no dice que son 50. Un barcelonista no invita a un tipo que lleva años insultándonos y menospreciándonos con lo del cagómetro, como es Tomás Guasch. Y en el pasado, un barcelonista no recomienda a Ronaldo, el bueno, que fiche por el Madrid en vez de por el Barça. Sandro, te doy el carnet de mal barcelonista. Me voy a cenar. integral May 20, 2010 at 23:30 Salvat: “Preguntaria a Txiki per Keirrison i Henrique”. ¿Què et sembla si comences per preguntar-li al rei del dòmino per Geovanni i Rochemback? Subcomandante Antonio Reloaded May 19, 2010 at 17:28 Alineación del Barça-Celta en el último partido de la 2002-2003, primer dia de Laporta en el palco: Valdés Gabri Puyol Frank de Boer Sorín Reiziger Mendieta Cocu Overmars Kluivert Saviola “Un equipo en la mochila”, verano 2010 Valdés Alves Piqué Puyol Abidal Xavi Iniesta Cesc Messi Ibra Villa No hay más llamadas Cretini May 19, 2010 at 19:39 Opinión: Villa suma, por Santi Nolla Espero que lo haga mejor que tú, bambino. aldgate May 18, 2010 at 15:50 en un país civilizado, los tipos como reixach, minguella o parera vivirían en las cloacas, como las torgutas ninja, e irían por la calle con la cabeza gacha. pero en este corral de la pacheca en el que vivimos no sólo no pasa eso, sino que aún tienen la desvergüenza de aparecer en los medios para rajar de directivos infinitamente más exitosos que ellos y para dar lecciones de no sé sabe bien qué. con el permiso, el aliento y el impulso de nuestros lamentables medios de comunicación. y así nos va. el síndic del yoya May 16, 2010 at 22:15 Cómo sois. Hoy no se le ha entregado la copa de campeón de liga al Barça por que no estaba. La habían llevado a Málaga. Es lógico que la federación lo haya decidido así, cuando vieron la portada de Marca. aldgate 2010-05-16 18:56:16 Valladolid Valladolid, del facherío el adalid, os ganaremos en buena lid, y yo me beberé toda la vid! Le daremos por saco a la brunete, y a los millones de ese asquerosete, qué temporada más gloriosa, enseña las tetas, hermosa!! oskarra May 14, 2010 at 16:10 Por cierto, creo que empezaré a llamar Carlos Gardel a Sandro Rosell. Más que nada por la cantidad de tangos que se bailan cuando abre la boca. Troyano May 12, 2010 at 12:15 En vista del poco nivel de los candidatos que se presentan, ojo lo digo por lo que ustedes comentan, que uno de esto tampoco sabe nada, no sería mejor decirle a Txiki o a Chichi que fichasen a un presidente. .'' 'Allen Carr Miente' May 11, 2010 at 23:12 ''Pero si todos los candidatos son un desastre. Y los únicos que parecía que merecían la pena en esta batalla electoral eran XSM que la cagó cómo nadie con la presentación de Guddy y Soriano que está jugando con avioncitos de papel. Rosell es el demonio. Ferrer se bajó los pantalones hace semanas y aún estamos esperando a que se los suba. O palma de un costipao o le azotan las nalgas en el primer debate. Ingla suena a otro Godall que quería ser segundo pero se ha visto obligado a ser primero pero su única opción para escaparse es el de las nalgas. Va listo. Benedito es cool, molón y tiene pinta de ser más hijoputa que Laporta pero su mayor baza es ser minoritario. Mola porque no mola. Guizá… pues eso, cava catalá. Y creo que me queda otro, el de Minguella y cía pero ni recuerdo el nombre. Si yo tuviera derecho a voto, cómo soy imbécil, metería en el sobre fotos de cachondas elegidas por Pe, he visto en el 140pulsaciones que tiene mejor gusto que yo. Luego lloraría porque no me gusta el que ha salido. sandrokan May 10, 2010 at 17:47 Y antes de irme al sauna Corinto, un apunte sobre el Creixell Award. Por un lado me halaga, aunque a veces tengo la sensación de que no se me toma en serio (el mismo ninguneo que ejecuta Laporta con sus “amigos” Godall, Ferrer, etc). Pero esencialmente y por lo leído en la Wikipedia creo que el Espíritu Creixell redide en combinar lo grosero “me la tallo” con la ocurrencia surreal “i em faig monja”. Aquí hay gente que comenta con ironía, pero no es mi caso. Yo escribo con el corazón. Sandrokan, quina és la seva opinió sobre Florentino Pérez? Estarem d’acord que l’home serà com serà, però presenta una rectitud moral digna d’elogi que Laporta no pot adquirir ni en el millor dels seus somnis. Com m’interpela en català, li contestaré en català. Lo més greu de la situació és qué Florentino Pérez] li dona sopes amb hondes al Laporta en lo referen al saber estar. Mentres que el president del Madrid és tot un senyor, amb aquesta imatge de bon homia, de senyor a qui els pares poden confiar els seus nens per seure-li a la falda. I per altra banda, el laporta, a qui jo si fos pare no deixaria que si acostès la meva filla , si tinguès fills i un fossi nena. Fins després. Hasta luego. Susie B. Devotion May 9, 2010 at 22:57 Navarro llorando. Algo le habrá dicho Copde. sandrokan May 9, 2010 at 23:27 Gran victoria de la sección de baloncesto! Lamentable el detalle de Laporta, de invitar a ex-jugadores que no tienen este título, para recordar que otros presidentes no consiguieron el máximo título europeo. Por suerte el Barça es más grande que todo esto. Quimet May 8, 2010 at 22:52 Que nervios la virgen.. me he comido hasta las uñas de los pies.. ya he cenado. 14 May 7, 2010 at 19:41 Bueno, ha sido un partido disputado de poder a poder, no hay enemigo pequeño, han sido cinco contra cinco y la pelota hoy ha querido entrar (y mira que el aro es jodidamente pequeño). El basket es asín, hay que felicitar a los chicos y ahora hay que pensar en la final donde nos enfrentaremos a un rival difícil como es, eh, uh… ¿la Metaloplastika? sandrokan May 7, 2010 at 20:22 Lamentable el espectáculo del presidente salido dando saltitos y jeringonzas junto con el pijito de las chaquetas. Tiembla, noche parisina! debe pensar Laporta, aunque seguro que volverá a dar la nota pidiendo cava catalán en Francia. Lo peor es que nunca reconocerá que heredó un gran equipo y que se ha gastado un pastón que nos podría haber servido para completar la plantilla con Bruno Saltor, por ejemplo. jopasso May 6, 2010 at 17:25 Iturraspe: “El Athletic tiene mucho que decir en el Bernabéu” Mayormente la palabra que más dirán será: ¿Otro? jopasso May 4 , 2010 at 11:35 aldgate: xisco,chori castro, qué tal como fichaje? puede caer por la izquierda? Me da igual izquierda o derecha. Depende de donde esté el precipicio sandrokan May 4, 2010 at 22:58 Esta es la crispación que deja Laporta. Ganamos y todo el mundo insultándose. Por cierto, ¿quién es Banyeres? Imagino que un yoyero antiguo, ¿no? Leibniz May 3, 2010 at 22:28 “Sí, me alegro por Blanchart, el gerente de los vallesanos, con quien año tras año coincido en los campeonatos y siempre me implora un poco más de caso para su club, que sobrevive como puede pese al cainismo del Barcelona con todos los clubes catalanes. Sé por Blanchart cómo se mueve el Granollers, cómo hace encaje de bolillos y cómo sobrevive y todo lo que inventa para estar en un candelero que se le resiste, tanto en la prensa local como en la nacional. ” Del blog “a la madera” del AS. Vamos a ver cuando se enteran los de la Penya, los del Granollers y otros muchos clubs que utilizan como excusa al Barça para sus fracasos, que ellos sólo representan a una parte muy pequeña de Catalunya en sus deportes, mientras que el Barça es lo que es, mal que les pese. Acaso creen que el Granollers sería más de lo que es si no existiese el Barça de balonmano? Eso sí, otros reciben una pasta gansa del Barça por un fichaje (no nos los venden baratos, no vaya a ser…) y a pesar de ello tienen una cantidad de deudas inmensa por su mala gestión. ''Por supuesto, la culpa es del Barça, pobrecitos. Claro que nadie se queja que el Ciudad Real de balonmano se lleve una pasta anunciando un presunto aeropuerto, o que las cajas de ahorros de las diputaciones (y por tanto las administraciones públicas) financien a esos equipos. Llamadme prepotente si queréis, pero es lo que pienso. Basta ya de tanta tontería. Raimon Pica-Soques May 2, 2010 at 19:46'' Oh, mira, mala suerte que acaben ganando, pero esos segundos de sufrimiento que notan ahora para mí son aire puro y fresco. Odio su escudo, su asquerosa camiseta, su sucia historia repleta de escándalos, sus medios afines, sus campañas propagandísticas, su hediondo estadio, la forma que tienen de expresarse, lo mal que pronuncian los nombres y palabras en idiomas que no sean el castellano, por ignorancia y por insensibilidad, lo pero que pronuncian los nombres y las palabras que SÍ SON en castellano, su Presidente, su asifición como grupo (no individualmente), todo, los odio más que ninguna otra cosa en este mundo, les deseo siempre lo peor, y cualquier mala noticia para ellos significa una alegría balsámica para mí. Abril mrmalvado April 29, 2010 at 18:03'' En los 2 últimos años, hemos llegado a 2 semifinales seguidas cuando solo lo habiamos hecho un puñado de veces. El año anterior ganamos el triplete. Esta temporada se ganó el mundialito que era el único trofeo que no teniamos. ''En la champions, para no que llegaramos a la final ha tenido que explotar un volcan que paralizara todo el tráfico europeo, que el Inter jugara con un árbitro amigo, nos han tenido que anular un gol legal, dar por bueno uno del Inter que no lo era, no concedernos mas de un penalti claro que lo era y con todo solo nos ha faltado un gol. En la copa del rey han tenido que señalarnos un penalty fuera del área -y no recuerdo mas pero hubo- y bautizar a Palop como santo en la vuelta. En la liga, el Real Madrid se ha tenido que gastar 250M€, lo que nunca nadie ha hecho, y crear el equipo mas caro de la história, han tenido que crear una campaña teatral llamada Villarato para influenciar en los árbitros, han tenido que conceder goles con la mano a Van der Vaart y 1000 historias mas para que a falta de 4 jornadas llevemos mas puntos que ellos y llevemos el record histórico de puntos. Y si ganamos la liga, habremos ganado 4 títulos (2 de ellos internacionales). Y por tanto será nuestro segunda mejor temporada en cantidad, pero no en calidad, de títulos. Hemos ganado los 4 partidos jugados contara el eterno rival. Y lo hemos hecho perdiendo a 4 de los grandes culpables del triplete: Henry, retirado(?), Abidal -en permanente lesión-, Iniesta -saltando de lesión a semirecuperación y a Eto’o. Nunca hemos tenido 2 años como estos. Algunos no sois conscientes de lo os estais perdiendo. La rábia os confunde y no os deja disfrutar. Por suerte las nuevas generaciones no son así y hoy he podido ver mcuhos chavales luciendo con orgullo sus camistas del barça. aldgate 2010-04-27 23:24:04 Barça-Inter, 28/4/2010 Oh Inter Inter, te daremos por el esfínter, té cabrá una caja de huevos kinder, o hasta la obra completa de harold pinter! Ya podeis venir con el Mourinho, que os caerá un buen piño, y el tonto del Motta acabará echando la pota. El Camp Nou será la bomba, e anche la vostra tomba. Vosotros pondreis los macarrones, y nosotros, los cojones! No faltaremos a nuestra cita con la historia, entraremos para siempre en la memoria. Conquistaremos la capital de la escoria, y allí, ante la brunete, tocaremos la gloria! sandrokan April 26, 2010 at 13:02 Por cierto, he conseguido entrada para el partido de mañana. El que lleva el catering del Barça es amigo de la familia y me dejará entrar haciéndome pasar por servidumbre. Va a ser super-emocionante! kantinu April 26, 2010 at 12:36 van der vaart se pierde lo que queda de Liga y champions. no es baja menor. especialmente en liga. Susie April 24, 2010 at 12:14 Leer a Perarnau es tan emocionante como leer el prospecto de un jarabe para la tos. jopasso April 21, 2010 at 20:36 Pues yo me pongo en el lugar de la guarrili ante Ribery y Benzema, y tiene que ser un drama oigan. A quien me cepillo primero, al feo o al retarded? Pues primero al retarded. Si uno de los dos me ha de llevar a casa en coche, que no sea Benzema. Proposition Max 2010-04-21 00:02:06'' Bah, Mou es como cualquier personaje del Yoya. Se repite tanto, que sus intentos de provocación y calentar el partido quedan en nada. Vamos, lo acabo de escuchar y me he quedado: “Que sí, hombre, lo que tú digas”. Nada, el barça ya está por encima de esta gentucilla. malditofuego April 19, 2010 at 20:14 A ver que pasa aquí. El sábado por la noche hice un comentario espectacular, sublime, digno de mí. Al rato, en mi comentario aparece “creix” y digo yo. Mira, me he ganado un creixell. Empecé a llamar a todas mis amistades y familia: “¡¡¡Me han dado un creixell!!!” incluso llamé a ex novias que se morían de envidia y le decían a sus actules parejas: “¿Ves? A maldito le han dado un creixell, ¿Y tú que has conseguido en la vida?” Esa noche eché un polvo al grito de ¡¡Creixell, creixell!! Y por la mañana, paseando por la calle, noté que la gente me miraba con admiración. ¿Y que me encuentro horas después? ¡¡¡Que ni creixell ni pollas, se lo han dado a otro!!! CREIXERATO Corvo April 18, 2010 at 23:22 Maria Gracia:: El Barça ya está en Cannes, la prensa en Girona… Acertada metáfora de nuestro entorno, ciertamente. The Diplomat April 15, 2010 at 22:43 Corvo: Que salvajada lo de los pajilleros. Despues de cascartela 12 veces en un dia, eyaculas sangre, no jodamos. ¿No hay gente que dice que echa nosecuantos polvos al día con su pareja ninfómana? Creo que así se descubrió el fuego… Raimon Pica-Soques April 15, 2010 at 19:47'' Mi querido Juanma Lillo, Admiro tu verborrea, Tú eres el más listillo, Chorrea, chorrea. Mi querido Juanma Lillo, Hoy toca matanza del cerdo, Hoy serás el Caudillo, Que hará feliz al culerdo. Mi querido Juanma Lillo, Te amo y ante ti me arrodillo. Dispón tus cabrones para la batalla, Hoy toca triturar a la infecta morralla!! Mi querido Juanma Lillo, No conozco a técnico más digno, Vamos a humillar a esos quillos, VAMOS A PERCUTIR EL OJAL DEL MALIGNO!! mrmalvado April 14, 2010 at 23:30 Yo digo que compremos a Ribery y Mata para que le traigan los cubatas a Pedro. ElRícar April 14, 2010 at 00:30 Torres y Albert Riera se van a estar disputando quien de los dos será el primer fichaje de la Presidencia de Rosell, la Presidencia honorífica de Cruyff, la vicepresidencia deportiva de Bartu, la Secretaría Técnica de Zubi y la Asesoría Presidencial de Belletti. fotem riure April 12, 2010 at 17:07 ara que parleu de conserves: a més d’escopinyes, l’espanyol destaca per les navalles jopasso April 12, 2010 at 17:08 I Pillud per les cigaletes. .'' 'AIR' April 11, 2010 at 01:04 ''GAME OVER FLORENTINO INSERT COIN aldgate 2010-04-10 17:58:30 ahí va!! Oh Real, Real, qué club más fatal, rey de la prepotencia, titán de la impotencia. Os habéis dejado 300 kilos y con los árbitros moveis los hilos, pero sólo sois historia, y un entorno que es escoria. Nosotros somos más que un club, vosotros un puticlub, nosotros ponemos el modelo y vosotros al travelo. Hoy os volveremos a ganar, ya sabéis que Messi la va a liar, os quedará el recurso de llorar, o como diría Maradona: iros a mamar!!! Sengir April 7, 2010 at 22:55 Quiere usted llegar a semifinales de Champions? Esta harto de caer en Octavos? Tiene algun jugador justito con aires de estrella? Negocios Floren es lo que usted necesita. Se intercambian buenos jugadores y carretadas de millones por Bluffs mediáticos. Tiene usted un Ballack? Le damos 60 millones por él. Le sobra un shevchenko? Cambio por higuain y 40 millones de regalo. Operaciones subvencionadas por el estado español. Se lo va a perder? Recuerde, negocios Floren, el mejor negociador del mundo. ZYXavier April 6, 2010 at 23:52 Tants factors fan una suma tan alta! : la intensitat amb que juguen, la presència d’un supercrack dels que només n’apareix un cada 30 anys, la saviesa de l’entrenador, l’ascens inacabable de canterans magnífics, l’equilibri que s’ha aconseguit en el joc de l’equip, l’assimilació per part de tots d’un estil madurat durant anys… En 150 anys de futbol, mai no s’havien donat tants factors positius alhora. Perdrem partits concrets i campionats puntuals, perquè el futbol és un esport raret, però que no ens sàpiguen greu perquè durant alguns anys arrasarem i tornarem a arrasar. Amén. -J- April 1, 2010 at 21:35 Esto no es más que el preámbulo de la semana que viene… Me comunican que Flopper e Inda están preparando las próximas portadas del Marca: “Mickey Mouse, FICHADO!!” “Zidane se plantea volver a jugar” “Kasparov, el mejor ajedrecista de la historia” “Florentino inaugura la sección de parchís del Real Madrid” “Ribéry se compra una sudadera del Real Madrid” el síndic del yoya 2010-04-01 13:47:56 Despues de ver el partido dos veces, saco las siguientes conclusiones.-'' ''1) Ibra debió haber marcado cuatro goles. 2)Jeffren tenia que haber ocupado el puesto de Maxwell en el 2º tiempo. 3) Valdés tenia que haber parado el primer gol ya que le pasó la pelota debajo del cuerpo. 4)Puyol no debió de hacer penalty 5)Cesc tenía que haberse lesionado antes, no despues del penalty y haberle pasado como a Terry. 6)Todos somos maravillosos viendo los partidos a toro pasado. 7) Cuando no hay nada interesante que decir, lo mejor es callarse Marzo quinibracadabra March 30, 2010 at 23:31 ¿Qué pondrán mañana en portada Marca y AS tras la victoria en Vistalegre y ante el Arsenal-Barça? Cristiano usa un consolador que le equilibra la columna vertical, el Cumpleaños de Ramos que invitó a Ronaldinho para mover la cadera con él, que queda un día menos para que Carbonero deje a Casillas, que Higuaín es del Arsenal de Sarandí desde pequeño, que suenan como fichajes Ribéry, Rooney, Chamakh, Bastos y Lisandro….. -J- 2010-03-30 15:42:54 Esto del Nou Clam es broma, no? Espero que sea broma, porque si no quiere decir que alguien de aquí trabaja para Sandruscu. Es demasiada casualidad. Lo próximo es que abran una sección “Recargar pilas en Senegal LIVE”. Allen Carr Miente March 27, 2010 at 23:26 El video es totalmente asqueroso pero va más allá de brunetes, madridismos y antibarcelonismos. Hay mucho periodista, juntaletras y pintamonas que en este país se creen los protagonistas. Su puto ego no les permite asumir que el share y la tirada tienen cómo fuente la noticia y cómo destinatario el consumido o espectador. Tienen asumido que ellos son lo que realmente cuenta y que noticias y espectadores se deben adaptar a ellos. Sólo así se explica que Pere Escolar pueda dedicar día tras día cerca de media hora de programa a hablar de sus cosas y que en su día nos informaran de todos los progresos de las malditas gotas para los ojos de Emilio Pérez de Rozas o que el día que un entrenador no contesta preguntas de la Morena que cargue el programa pasando este a ser un monólogo (García sabía, este gilipollas no) sobre lo útiles que son los periodistas y el respeto que se les debe porque “son el intermediario con la afición” aderezado con todas las cagadas que ese pobre entrenador que sólo ha tenido un mal día cometió o pudo haber cometido a lo largo de su vida profesional y personal. Sin contar con las aventuras de Inda por Argentina, que a nadie se le olvida. Y no es sólo en deportes, periodistas que se creen semidioses por encima del bien y del mal los hay en todos los ámbitos. Así cómo los hay respetabilísimos, por su puesto, pero aquellos ya se encargan de taparlos. Quimet March 26, 2010 at 09:53 Magda Oranich reune el punto justo de carisma,sapiéncia,elegencia,laca y compostura para presentarse como delfín. Con su carapán Matutano y sus peinaos del más allá llevaría al club a las más altas cotas de modernez y rulos para todos Un concierto de Nuria Feliu antes de un match podría ser un buen comienzo de campaña. Rip March 26, 2010 at 00:35 aldgate: me tatuo el comment de rip en el pene. Que suerte tienes, yo solo puedo tatuarme mi nombre, RIP. Sin March 24, 2010 at 19:35 Ir a las recreativas era peligroso, sí. Yo solía viciarme al Bionic Commando. Hasta que venía el killo de turno y te robaba las pesetas. Un día me compré la Mega Drive y no salí nunca más de mi habitación. Hasta llegar a nuestros días. -J- March 23, 2010 at 20:35 el noi de bruges detectando malbasalunistas: “Sandro Rosell tiene preparada una sorpresa que dará la vuelta al mundo” Ya me imagino. En directo televisivo se quitará la careta a lo Misión Imposible y de debajo saldrá… Flopper. Todo encaja!!!! Corvo March 22, 2010 at 23:12 Charly dice que se mojará electoralmente después de semana santa. No creo que pueda dormir hasta entonces jopasso March 21, 2010 at 22:32 Pues el Trampas lo lleva claro con la estrategia a seguir. 27 tíos encima de Messi, Floper subido a la chepa, y Chendo mordiéndole los huevos. Deco de Soweto March 20, 2010 at 16:17 Digámoslo ya, El Arsenal es el amigo majete que todos tenemos, que sabe escuchar a las chicas y les da apoyo cuando el cabrón de su novio se va con otra. Que incluso invita de vez en cuando. Pero cuando todo parece indicar que le va a rozar un pecho a su amiga bombón, la tipa le dice que se ha vuelto a follar a su ex. El Arsenal es un buen equipo sí, pero es el pagafantas de la Premier. Que les den. quinibracadabra 2010-03-19 22:13:52 A Quini, ese gran carbayón, le llaman Bruxo. Quini ha entrado en una edad que lleva el 6 (precioso número) como primer dígito. Desde aquí invoco a su brujería con su cántico: “Ahora, ahora, ahora Brujo ahora” para que el Sporting de Xixón puntúe en el estadio de nuestra cuarta Champions League. Los últimos 90 minutos de sportinguismo que me quedan esta temporada. Espero que Quinocho aparezca como siempre, cuando más se le necesita. ObiVanKenobi March 18, 2010 at 19:46 Soy adícto al YOYA y YOYA LIVE. Os cuento… resulta que los últimos dos días no pude leer naíca. Hoy en el trabajo lo primero que hice fue copiar “los últimos” comentarios en Word. Fueron 100 y pico de páginas. Poniendo la letra más puequenya y agrandando la hoja al final fueron 80 y pico de páginas. Lo imprimí – dos hojas por página – y al final fueron 40 y pico de hojas. Esas hojas me las leí llendo en el autobús a casa. Cosas. :) '' 'ZYXavier' March 17, 2010 at 21:41 ''Minut 26′: Messi fa falta a Hleb. Minut 42′: Henry fa la trabanqueta a Hleb. Encara ens el lesionaran !!! Lenny March 16, 2010 at 18:58 -J-: Pero tras lo del dopaje Pep salió a llorar ante los medios, o agotó los cauces adecuados para apelar contra la sentencia???Va a ser cierto lo del culé acomplejado y victimista. Acomplejado es no denunciar que te están metiendo el dedo en el ojo por miedo a que se enfaden y te lo metan en culo. troyano March 14, 2010 at 21:16 Orfeo: Algunos deberían pensar antes de escribir. No sea tan exigente o el YOYA desaparece. el síndic del yoya March 13, 2010 at 13:55 Por fin he encontrado un banco que no me chupa la sangre o por lo menos , si lo hace, sarna con gusto no pica. Se trata del afamado Credit Lyonnais. Me han dicho que es el que mejor va a mi espíritu olympico. Força centrípeta March 11, 2010 at 17:53 jopasso: Quien es el avatar de Força? Es Gio Van Broscow mutando a hombre-lobo? No capto. Es el Chelito Delgado (éste sí va con “el”), Jopasso. Cogió un DeLorean cuando el fútbol todavía no era para metrosexuales y ha llegado a nuestra era con la misión de encular al Maligno. The Diplomat March 11, 2010 at 01:15 Tengo un titular: “Real Madrid de Florentino, de superproducción a cortometraje” The Diplomat March 9, 2010 at 21:28 También me llamasteis loco porque mantenía que habría descalabro en Lyon. Y lo hubo. Tranquilos, ya os retractaréis cuando el Madrid quede eliminado mañana. También decíais que en el Bernabeu pasaría contra el Alcorcón. Y luego patapam. quinibracadabra March 9, 2010 at 20:54 Svensteiger: ¿Soy yo ó es el sonido de TVE está retrasado con la imagen?. Si comenta Sauca ya hay algo retrasado seguro. Força centrípeta MARCH 8, 2010 AT 23:39 Hola nois. Estoy atrapado con Quimet en un iglú. Nos escalfamos las nalgas a base de cachetazos, pero pronto tendrá que venir la cerda a buscarnos la trufa entre la nieve. ¿Creéis que si vendo la camiseta de Dutruel me puedo sacar un buen pellizco? Es de manga larga, eso suelen ser unos 10 euros de más. Moskeeto March 7, 2010 at 22:45 Buenas noches. ¿Sabemos ya algo del jugador brutalmente agredido por Ibrahmovic? ¿Sigue en la UCI? Si fuera religioso rezaría un padre nuestro o un credo o lo que se rece en estos casos. Ánimos para la familia y amigos, que estarán destrozados. Esperemos que se recupere bien y pronto y sin demasiadas secuelas, aunque probablemente no pueda volver a jugar a fútbol. resistente al baneo March 6, 2010 at 23:54 el miercoles los franceses les bajan los humos. y hoy hemos arreglado el centro de la defensa con milito. no todo es malo. ¿que hareis si os cruzais a nata por la calle? yo lo tengo claro, mordisquearle la ingle. ElRícar March 5, 2010 at 16:02 Ahora que le han inhabilitado un año como sosi, ya os podeís imaginar qué pesadilla recurrente desvelará a Giralt cada noche de aquí hasta el 13 de junio: una conferencia de la Comissió Electoral del club, pasadas las 23:00, que anuncia oficialmente que, tras el recuento de votos, la candidatura continuista ha salido vencedora por el escasísimo margen de un voto respecto a la de Sandro Rosell. A partir de ahí se suporponen imágenes de Godall y Soriano abrazados y sudorosos, con la americana empapada, también de cava, y levantando los brazos en señal de victoria, de Sandro cabizbajo marchando del Mini por la puerta de atrás, y de un puesto para votar con un letrero donde aparece una G gigante. scotty March 3, 2010 at 21:41 kantinu: hay que fichar al seis de la roja. Yo fichaba a Sergio Ramos, Casillas y Xabi Alonso y en cada partido se los cedía al rival Deco de Soweto March 2, 2010 at 23:27 Trinidad y Tobago en Alemania 2006, aquello sí que era sufrir por unos colores ElRícar March 2, 2010 at 15:56 Una rueda de prensa de Overmars con aquel fondo horrible color verde que había de GRUPASSA contestando sobre el empate en el Maria Teresa Rivero resume perfectamente la Era Gaspart. -J- March 1, 2010 at 16:33 Arreglalo Bin Laden March 1, 2010 at 16:32 Seguidores de Soriano y su cuadrilla ….. dotaros de grandes dosis de vaselina para que cuando os enculen….. no sufrais demasiados dolores… Sandro no tiene ese problema. Tras sus visitas a Senegal ya no le duele. Febrero Lisensiado JJ Rai February 28, 2010 at 00:27 Sí claro, Roures delega y el pobre no se entera de nada… Claro, claro. Perdóname Roures por haberte criticado. Si todavía eres benevolente con nosotros. Voy a delegar en mi vecino para que atraque el banco de la esquina. Iremos al 50% a pesar de que las pistolas y el pasamontañas son míos Quimet February 26, 2010 at 23:56 Susi..a ver si nos vemos un dia en el Bar-Nat y te hago un hijo/lechon en el baño. Aluego te invito a un cocacolas. jopasso February 25, 2010 at 23:03 Toda una experiencia seguir el partido por el YOYA. He pasado de estar en la cornisa de la ventana presto a suicidarme, a invitar a mis vecinos y sus mascotas a un piscolabis como aquellas 37 veces. Al final me hecho la picha un lío y me he tomado yo sólo el piscolabis en la cornisa. ZYXavier February 25, 2010 at 16:29 Senyors del Mundo Deportivo: Sóc un periodista sense feina i m’ofereixo a fer cròniques electorals. Els envio una mostra dels temes que penso tocar, si vostès em contracten: Sandro Rosell deu tres mensualitats de la hipoteca. Sandro Rosell va néixer a Pedralbes, però era el fill de la portera dels sogres de Godall. Sandro Rosell plora cada cop que mor un soci del FC Barcelona. Sandro Rosell tallava a mà la gespa del camp de la Penya Blaugrana d’Ulldecona. Sandro Rosell ha limitat les compres domèstiques a les marques blanques. Sandro Rosell va treballar fins al 2007 amb un contracte escombraria. Sandro Rosell sap el preu del bitllet de metro, del pa de kilo i dels cigrons a granel. Sandro Rosell és humà, humà com la mare Teresa, humà com tu i com jo. Adjunto currículum. Allen Carr Miente February 18, 2010 at 01:13 Lo de Valdano es muy lógico para la forma de pensar de Floper, empeñado en objetivizar el fútbol: Cristiano es el mejor, Kaká el segundo mejor. El Madrid gana. Valdano sabe de fútbol, sabe del Madrid y sabe expresarse. Valdano triunfaría en el Madrid. Seguro que Flop abre la boca cada vez que Valdano le habla de fútbol Estoy seguro de que sigue pensando que su proyecto anterior falló porque las estrellas envejecieron, nada más. El problema es que Valdano tonto no es y sabe que puede convertirse en un Lillo de la vida a poco que no le acompañen los resultados mientras que de lo que está ahora puede vivir hasta que se retire el SerSupe. scotty February 15, 2010 at 18:43 Intereconomía compra los derechos para retransmitir los JJOO Madrid 2016, había una oferta y han estado más espabilados que el resto de cadenas. Que canallas se van hacer de oro. xsalaimartin Sandro: La baixesa moral de llençar la pedra i amagar la ma t’incapacita per ser president. (comentario de ¿XSM? en el video de Lenny en Youtube) -J- February 13, 2010 at 21:13 Bart: J,A que te dedicas en tu vida? Cuantos meses llevas comentando desde la mañana a la noche? Como te lo haces, vives retirado a lo J.D. Salinger? No lo digo como nada ofensivo, es sólo curiosidad. Soy Pardeza. Svensteiger February 12, 2010 at 19:50 Normas del ban: ''-Posteo de fotos de tias buenas y MIFLS a tutiplen, sino ban.'' ''-Insultar, mearse, defecarse, humillar a Aaron Z, porque es la mascota bastarda de este sacrosanto lugar, sino ban.'' ''-Banear a Business de por vida, se le desbaneará hasta que nos enseñe las peras.'' ''-Penélope deberá postear fotos suyas en bikini en la playa y después mas adelante deberá subir el “nível”, sino ban.'' ''--J- deberá hacer el papel relañesco en los partidos del Maligno y del Barça, tambien analizar el estado del furbol espectáculo, sino ban.'' ''-Laportista, ban y Rosellista no ban.'' ''-Persona que acusa a los demás de llevarle la contraria y empieza con el cuento del pensamiento único, ban.'' ''-Hacer de Elmo, ban.'' Susie February 11, 2010 at 21:35 The Diplomat: 47-38 al descanso nos vamos, 11 arriba. Ese es el espíritu. Optimismo a tope. el noi de bruges detectando malbasalunistas February 11, 2010 at 10:53 CARLES REXACH: “SI SOM 5.000 EM PRESENTO” http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=304900115637 Faltan 4700… Penélope February 9, 2010 at 17:40 Mr Towers: Aquí la pregunta pertinent és, escrivint l’Inda tan sumament malament ¿quina retorçada virgueria sesuà li deu haver practicat a Pedro J per que l’hagi fotut de director de diari? no sé, aquest tio al llit ha de ser un puto crack Igual Inda se llama Exuperancia de segundo nombre Vedder February 8, 2010 at 17:11 ayer la perica del Hat Trick estaba tremenda. El jugador del Español al que entrevistaban no sabía donde mirar. y su partenaire, el tal David Balagué, igual, pero por que es bobo. pumpkin February 7, 2010 at 23:05 Quina cosa més cutre aquests pollastres que han tocat en directe al Hat-Trick Barça. Un final perfecte per un programa que, un cop més, ha estat una felació total a Pep. Ho hem dit moltes vegades per aquí, al míster li ho devem pràcticament tot, ara mateix és l’amo i senyor del Barça, el que digui va a missa i cada dia ens demostra la seva grandesa com a entrenador i referent de l’equip. Però el frikiguardiolisme aberrant que el coloca en posició de messïes ja cansa. Han fotut un parell de talls de la seva roda de premsa amb filtre d’imatge i música pel·liculera. S’han passat mig programa analitzant els seus moviments i paraules a la banqueta, com si tot el que sortís del seu cap i la seva boca superés els 10 millors tractats de filosofia de Kierkegaard. Tot acompanyat de “aaah” i “oooh” constant de Torquemada, E. Pérez de Rozas i els dos paquets habituals. Òstia ja n’hi ha prou. Ahir vam guanyar perquè Guardiola té les idees molt clares i va saber reaccionar com tocava, amb una disposició tàctica collonuda per jugar amb inferioritat, però sobretot vam vèncer perquè tenim uns jugadors increibles, perquè Messi és un líder absolut que sap assumir tot el pes de l’equip quan van mal dades, i perquè Xavi i Iniesta són els tios més intel·ligents que corren pels camps de futbol. No perdem de vista tot això. ElRícar February 4, 2010 at 18:54 Hoy Monegal en su recuadro de ELPERIÓDICO habla sobre la entrevista de Buenafuente a Sala Martín y opina que, analizando las respuestas del economista, notó cierto mal rollo entre los dos. Buscando alguna razón a esa actitud por parte de Sala Martín, cree encontrarla en el hecho que cuando Bassat acudió al mismo programa se dedicó basicamente a echar pestes de Laporta. No le des más vueltas Monegal, la única razón que hay es que Buenafuente, por mucha mesa, sofa y taza rollo late night norteamericano es un pésimo entrevistador. ¡Ah!, Andreu Buenafuente, qué tipo más odioso… televisión, radio, teatro, fotografía, el oportuno libro de monólogos para Sant Jordi, y ahora encima pinta cuadros En serio, como dirían los argentinos: Buenafuente, morite kantinu February 3, 2010 at 22:59 olvidaros de las de navarro. las mejores bombas son las de mickeal. ha lanzado una hace un cuarto de hora y todavía no ha acabado de caer. Força centrípeta February 2, 2010 at 19:06 Lo que hizo Cesc lo hubiésemos hecho todos, no jodamos. Bueno, menos los que tengáis una supermadre que hace macarrons con sabor a parrús limpio. -J- February 1, 2010 at 22:41 Grandes noticias. El Calcio sigue llenándose de estrellas multinacionales. El Catania, después del espectacular fichaje de Maxi López, se lleva a Pavone, del Betis, conocido como “el Urzaiz manco y cojo”. El Udinese no tardó en responder a la maniobra llevándose a Alex Geijo, del Racing, una de las más firmes promesas del panorama balompédico. Mientras, como yalodijimos, el Inter cierra el traspaso de Mariga, todocampista keniata, para rellenar un perfil del que carecía en su plantilla. Y es que a veces no basta con el talento deslumbrante de Muntari, Motta o Cambiasso; también se necesitan duros fajadores. Además las leyendas populares cuentan que Mariga una vez dio un pase a un compañero que se encontraba desmarcado a 10 metros. Enero leonard January 31, 2010 at 20:02 xD -J- January 31, 2010 at 10:48 Otro claro ejemplo de perspectiva de punto de fuga: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_Cm6J…..gen+22.png ¡Mirad! ¡El del chaleco naranja está en claro fuera de juego con respecto al hombre de la bolsa! ¡Villarato! 'jopasso' January 29, 2010 at 16:08 ''Entiendo que todos los que vamos de guay cagándonos en Foster, seremos los primeros en recoger los huevos del suelo cuando alucinemos con la obra terminada, si es que al final se hace. Maljohnsen January 29, 2010 at 01:41 A Gutierrez se le ha quedado pequeño Madrid, ya no le quedan garitos que cerrar ni cuartos oscuros que descubrir. Cheri January 27, 2010 at 17:23 El par de mejillones que le cuelgan al sanches libro entre sus patas de borrico estan pudrits per dins i per fora. Su almeja sentral esta pansida, pueden observar que esas presiosas avesitas blanquiasules, psitasidas ellas, por mas que le bufen al prinsipio de su colita, no podemos saber son mascles o femelles pues no se les ve la titola. Son espesimenes raros pa detectar el sexo, yo diria que mas que hermafroditos, incluso llegan a hibridos. Al fin y al cabo, quien le ha visto el pene a un jodido perico macho o el conyo a una perica hembra (desde fuera y si no es por el pico), eeeh? Nadie, absolutamente nadie !!! Por todo ello estos seres de la naturalesa son jarto abominables. Allen Carr Miente January 27, 2010 at 00:41 Más de 40.000 equipos pierden a Cristiano en la Liga Fantástica MARCA. ¿Y qué podemos hacer contra este tipo de cosas? Ni con Gaspart como presidente y Laporta, XSM y Marius Carol en la directiva… su prensa es invencible. Allen Carr Miente January 25, 2010 at 19:25 ¿A Godall le podemos llamar Guddy? Que mal rollo Un árbitro tiene que saber quién hace por el espectáculo y quien por interrumpirlo. Cristiano hace por jugar, quiere jugar y tiene ganas de jugar. Cuando le agarran por detrás intenta soltarse porque quiere jugar siempre, mientras otros se tiran al suelo para simular una falta JORDI VALDÀ - 24/01/10 – mirando de dentro afuera Gato cazador January 21, 2010 at 16:59 El Dr. J tenía razón. Los posts eran innecesarios en el Yoya. Mientras exista la Brunete y Sandro Rosell siempre habrá algo sobre lo que comentar. 14 January 20, 2010 at 14:41 Hendrik Johannes y yo estamos satisfechos con esta renovación. Ahora, si nos disculpan los medios de (des)información, hay una Liga y una Champions que ganar PRIMER CREIXELL DEL YOYA EN FORMATO DIARIO aldgate January 19, 2010 at 17:26 posi, conoces la fonda sala en olost o ca l’ignasi en cantonigrós? CF24 January 19, 2010 at 17:27 Empieza la sección “Tu al Kebab y yo a La Cerdanya” ÚLTIMO CREIXELL DEL YOYA EN FORMATO BLOG Pedro haurà d'anar al dentista si vol continuar quan Sandro sigui president, no és massa mediàtic... cipotal | 01.09.10 a mí un tío me defiende que saviola haría lo mismo que eto'o y acabo en can brians. pero contento, oiga. aldgate | 01.08.10 - 3:30 pm Leido el post Hombre Lucius, si el Barça fuera una empresa que se dedica a la fabricación de productos de alta tecnología, y tuviera en su parking a Messi regateándose columnas y coches, supongo que sus directivos dirían: ¡Coño!, pues lo vendemos a un equipo de fútbol, nos sacamos un pastón, y de paso nos deshacemos de un inmovilizado no afecto a nuestra actividad, que estorba más que nada. ''Ahora bien, por qué habría de venderse la misma empresa, su mejor máquina, que es la mejor del mundo, si aún le funciona de cojones, y hace que la compañía sea líder mundial del sector? Para comprarse máquinas peores? jopasso | 01.07.10 - 4:44 pm Susie, Chygry: el piso que compras por un pastón porque tu pareja se encapricha de él y que luego resulta que se cae a pedazos. Además, tienes de vecino a Copde, que te roba la novia pasándole poemas por debajo de la puerta y tocándose el sombrero con galantería cada vez que se cruzan en el portal. Ahora te toca joderte y reformar ese antro para hacerlo, por lo menos, habitable. Bojan: el apartamento que te deja en herencia tu tío Bin Laden McPato. Aunque al mudarte te prometieron que el barrio se haría próspero con el tiempo, la realidad es que te atracan jeringa en mano tres veces al mes. Sin hipotecas que te aten, te largas en cuanto puedes, pudiendo incluso ganar algo de pasta si vendes a tiempo. Força centrípeta | 01.06.10 - 7:16 pm A todo esto, ayer el presidente de Sudáfrica se casó por quinta vez. Tiene además varias amantes y 19 hijos. Si Morgan Freeman es Mandela en invictus en el biopic de Mothlante Tiger Woods debería hacer de presidente. xiscof es bergkampista | 01.05.10 - 9:43 pm Alla en lo alto de la antigua colina Yergue eniesto a los cuatro bientos Emosionado y a flor de piel sus sentimientos ...Un humilde barselonista cuyo virtuoso pene empina... Crideu ben fort germanes i germans Tots junts alcem els nostras cors... No fem cas a cap ni un dels nostrus temors Plorant llagrimes d'alegria sosis i patisants... cherinola | 01.04.10 - 6:00 pm 2009 Diciembre Mi último aporte al yoya 2009 es para decir que fue un placer saludar en Beijing a Minako, justo antes de cortar su cuerpo dijo que quería mourir en Riga a manos de un maleducado pero un bulce puto bucel se lo impidió dejando enigmas indescifrables por resolver, nunca supo si era broun o brawn, soyer o sawyer, pero lo que sí dejó claro es que daba un fuerte abrazo a todos los yoyeros y los invitaba a unas patatas a la importancia, que, eso sí, daban asco. maldito | 12.31.09 - 7:56 pm Aquí en este haloscan hemos vivido un montón de alegrías, sobretodo este año 2009 con la consecución de seis títulos, pero nunca olvidaré la felicidad inmensa que he podido expresar aquí sobre los triunfos del Barça, ver debates sumamente interesantes, ver tías buenas y MILF´s, leer los post tronchantes de enónimo y de Copde, ver comos los trolls hacen sus predicciones y acaban atropellados después de los acontecimientos, leer post curiosos de Rai, del irascible granaino y alguno más que se me olvida de como observan el fútbol bajo su punto de vista, vamos ha sido la rehostia, pero es una putada que todo esto desaparezca y el apocalipsis (los cabrones que quieren poner de pago el haloscan) se cargue todo lo que hemos vivido en unos doce meses maravillosos (2-6, Copa, Liga, Champions, campeones de Liga de petanca aérea, celebración de fichajes por parte de los trolls, Supercopa de Spain, Supercopa de Europa y Mundialito), bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos los que habeis aportado vuestro granito de arena cada día en este maravilloso blog o se podría decir el mejor blog del mundo y del Barcelona como es el Yoya, snif snif snif (...) Svensteiger | 12.30.09 - 2:32 am Hostias Sveinsteiger que me parece que no lo has entendido. El YOYA no desaparece ni de coña, muere el sistema de comentarios pero hay muchas alternativas y es lo que estamos discutiendo. Cualquiera diría que no nos vamos a ver nunca más The Diplomat | 12.30.09 - 2:33 am M'està anant bé aquest parón del Yoya. Estava arribant a nivells de yoyadicció ( Ave) notables. Pel dinar de nadal no paraven de sortir-me termes yoyers: ''- Diguem-ho ja, a l'escudella li falta sal. (mirada asessina per part de la dona del meu pare).'' ''- Et canvio la pilota per la botifarra negre a pèl.'' ''- STOP turrocidi! (al meu nebot que s'estava acabant el de yema, el que més m'agrada).'' el flea volcànic | 12.29.09 - 11:31 am Bussiness, se rumorea que la Jaydy se la pegaba al mexicano y que el hijo no es suyo. La realidad es que el hijo es de Puyol. ant. | 12.22.09 - 12:04 am Misterio: nos quedaremos sin saber a quién votó Hleb en primer lugar. Igual es que se votó a sí mismo y por eso es inválido. -J- | 12.22.09 - 12:01 am Que gran noches y eso que acabó regular, una pareja de policias munincipales subieron a casa y me " aconsejaron " que quitase el himno, las dos botellas de vino que me había tomado no ayudaron a solucionar el asunto, pero después de una discusión y la intervención de la paciente Sra. Troyano, la cosa se calmó. ¿ Lo más grande ? que uno de ellos me reconoció antes de irse que era del Barça. Me voy a la taberna, a ver como respiran estos. Viva el YOYA y el Barça. troyano | 12.20.09 - 1:37 pm Machacar, menjar-lus, menjar-lus boti boti boti eztudiantes, pinchapericos de mierda, guarrus, marranus, charrúas, ascarossos Mireu, aicha-chis. Vixca en don Pedrorodrigues "el puma" cherinola | 12.18.09 - 3:20 pm has leido la noticia? por fin tiene sentido que vayas a jugar a golf. han creado unas bolas que se convierten en comida para peces cuando caen al agua. EXPOLIADO DE FORCEPS' "FÚTBOL PARCIAL". siempre positifo | 12.16.09 - 12:45 pm Per cert Rai, estic entusiasmat amb el teu post sobre el e-cigarette a Can Forceps. Com a addicte total al tabac, sembla fins i tot una bona solució. Ara bé, deixa'm dir-te també que fumar-te els cigarrets electrònics aquests automàticament et deu dil·latar l'anus i et deu fer venir unes ganes tremendes de vestir camises ajustades, mocador i pantalons platejats. Tinc por dels danys que pot provocar en la masculinitat, vaja. pumpkin | 12.15.09 - 8:52 pm Ja sóc soci del FCB. Lo inauguré sacándole una pañolada a mi mujer, dando 3 broncas hoy en el trabajo y gritando en el ascensor: "al segundo oé, al segundo oé....". quinibracadabra | 12.14.09 - 11:19 am Valdano después de un sesudo análisis ha encontrado al central para substituir a Pepe: Gaby Milito. quinibracadabra | 12.13.09 - 2:41 pm Pellegrini: "Con el estilo del Barça, el Bernabéu nos pitaría" Vaya tela, vaya tela. The Diplomat loves Ronaldinho | 12.11.09 - 1:45 am Diplomat, No le falta razón al ingeniero , si intentasen el estilo del Barça lo harían tan mal, que el Bernabeu les pitaría. Yo creo que Pelegrini es un tipo muy listo y se va acoplando a lo que le han comprado. Troyano | 12.11.09 - 2:02 am El coleccionismo de nacionalidades horizontalizadas del Bacó me conmueve. A los 20 años o asín, jugábamos con un amigo a ver quien conseguía más "banderitas". No me veo haciéndolo ahora, pero lo del bacó es un empujón de ilusión para nosotros, los crápulas. Proposition Max | 12.10.09 - 12:44 pm Los ucranianos le preguntan a Pek por la importancia de hablar catalán para un club como el barça. "Somos un pais con una lengua propia y siempre que podemos la usamos" Aplausos en la rueda de prensa. Acaban de parar las rotativas en madrid, chavales. Corvo | 12.09.09 - 11:29 pm Y para redondear una gran noche, ahora echan 'Españoles en el mundo', mala copia de 'Afers Exteriors' cuyo único foco de interés es saber si los protagonistas se añoran y en qué medida de España. En casa, cuando lo vemos, jugamos a adivinar en qué minuto pronunciarán la frase más importante del programa '¿Oye, y echas mucho en falta el jamón y la tortilla de patatas?'. Hoy hemos apostado por el minuto 11. Que se vayan todos a tomar pol culo, colección de incompetentes. Raimon | 12.08.09 - 10:54 pm Lo de Busquets es raro, ha cometido el mismo error tres veces en esta temporada, nunca se cede el balón hacia atrás de cabeza, habrá que grabarselo en inversa en la frente. Sisterboy | 12.06.09 - 11:01 am Por Reykjavik, muy bien, hasta enero me encanta la oscuridad, luego te toca la verdad. Pero me emociona ese cielo crispado, con tintes naranja y rosa a las tres de la tarde. Comiendo arandanos negros recogidos por mi. Gudjohnsen tiene mucha fama por follero en Islandia, se ve que antes del partido Islandia - Holanda, el y Huntelaar estaban peleando por una chica de 19 años. Pero esa es informacion muy innecesaria. olga kalashnikova | 12.04.09 - 1:21 pm Ara que ho dius, Free, segurament Son Goku és tan important en la pervivència de la llengua catalana com Pompeu Fabra ho va ser en el seu moment. Si haguessin emès Oliver & Benji pel Club Super 3, el català estaria avui en dia molt més fonamentat. És una exageració, però no crec anar gaire desencaminat. pumpkin | 12.03.09 - 11:55 pm Bogín-Bojan. Miro la tribuna, (Bogín-Bojan) saludo i tontejo. (Bogín-Bojan) Bombó de les nenes, (Bogín-Bojan) sóc un caramelo. (Bogín-Bojan) Passeu-la, passeu-la, (Bogín-Bojan) que un dia la trenco. (Bogín-Bojan) El Mezzi no em mira, (Bogín-Bojan) és molt lleig, l’argento. (Bogín-Bojan) Jo no vull que em xiulin, (Bogín-Bojan) que, si ho fan, pateixo. (Bogín-Bojan) El noi de la mare, (Bogín-Bojan) a la sele em perdo. (Bogín-Bojan) El Piqué em fa riure, (Bogín-Bojan) perquè té molt cuento. (Bogín-Bojan) La gespa està verda, (Bogín-Bojan) i jo em diverteixo. (Bogín-Bojan) Bogín-Bojan! '' '' ''-----Posa-li la tonada que vulguis-----'' - ZYXavier | 12.03.09 - 7:54 am Oh, ya veo una superportada de Sport el día de Reyes con Pinto vestido de Gaspar y brindando con una Copa... A ver si hay suerte y Touré sigue siendo nuestro Baltasar. No quiero que se marche baixcapcunsepta. Raimon | 12.01.09 - 1:55 pm Noviembre El pertido de vuelto siempre es mejor en casa, porque, como es más imosionante automáticamente hases más recaudasión. Y si no ases recaudasión porque no es imosionante, es que ganas fásil el liminatorio. Una ves más, siempre ganas: Güin-Güin. enónimo | 11.30.09 - 8:12 pm Mi espada laser un reultado efectivo consiguió. De nada, culerdos! Yoda | 11.30.09 - 5:10 am Entrevista con Xavi: "A Busi lo ves y dices: "Éste no vale un pito. No tiene ni estilo". Pero ve el juego antes que nadie, de primera siempre. Con lo largo que es, medio encorvado, cayéndose pero siempre con la cabeza levantada... Necesita ver el campo, donde estamos y luego decide. Y siempre bien. Pero, además, es un cabrón. Mete la pierna, va al choque, es puta, de barrio. Esa picardía se tiene o no se tiene." el noi de brujas 2010: | 11.29.09 - 10:32 am Una vez iba conduciendo y el coche que llevaba detrás era un F 40 conducido por una diosa morena que engatusaba con sus ojazos morbosos y su escote lujurioso. No paraba de mirar por el retrovisor tanta belleza. Extasiado ante lo que veía me despreocupé de lo importante, la carretera.... y me salí en la primera curva. Una hostia del copón. Casillas, como dice la DGT: No más distracciones al volante. quinibracadabra | 11.27.09 - 10:40 am Riase Inti, pero vea la siguiente lista.- 1ª Liga de Tenerife, vi Reservoir dogs.- Copa de Europa de Wembley, Matar a un Ruiseñor - 2ª liga de Tenefife, La Huella - 5-0 de Romario, Comer, beber, amar - 0-3 de Ronni, el Zorro (nótese que la calidad de la pelicula baja, es debido a que hago participe de mi miedo a mi hijo) - 2-6, creo que fue Lobezno. Por el contrario. - Atenas, vi Fresa y Chocolate ( se lo dije a mi mujer, de cubanos gays, no me da buena espina) - Roma y Paris las vi en el sofa de casa, histerico. Este lo veré en casa, pero la vuelta si nos jugamos algo, al cine de cabeza. Troyano | 11.27.09 - 2:14 am Como va a mover Tití Hanggggí a los centrales de la Inter. Hay alguien aquí capaz de mover un buzón, semáforo, papelera o similar de la vía pública? jopasso | 11.25.09 - 12:06 pm ¿Y si les damos Cambiasso con Motta y les ponemos a Guillermina? uaveu | 11.23.09 - 4:15 pm Pues a mi me preocupa MUCHO más el partido de Kiev que los dos de esta semana. Jugando en casa no debería haber problemas, aunque con la racha que llevamos igual perdemos a un par más de unidades por culpa de la gripe. En cuyo caso habrá que pedir entre tres y cuatro demisiones, calculo a ojipronto. Jabba the Guasch | 11.22.09 - 12:36 am Si hem de passar la grip A, passem-la ara i tinguem l'equip a punt pel Mundial de Clubs, que això no se suspèn. Jo els fotria tots junts a suar a la sauna i que l'enganxin tots de cop. Els partits de la semana que ve, suspesos i a prendre pel sac. En cas contrari, tindrem un goteig insuportable de baixes durant un mes. frabílin flequipepista | 11.20.09 - 5:20 pm Hola nenas, estoy hundido!!! Eire fuera del Mundial pegandole un baño a Francia. Pecheire | 11.19.09 - 12:57 pm Si. Hay días en que uno toma consciencia de lo cruel y depresiva que puede llegar a ser la vida. jopasso | 11.19.09 - 1:00 pm Yo creo que en el fondo Núñez se dio cuenta de que la habia cagado en cómo manejó el asunto. Una vez montó la guerra civil con Johan, quiso repetir el proyecto con Van Gaal. O lo que es lo mismo, el Ajax sin Johan. Pese que el año anterior ya teníamos un modelo potente. Pero la cosa se le fue de las manos porque Louis era otra historia y tambien estaba majara. Josep Lluís era Cruyffista en esencia (?) elmander de la tele | 11.18.09 - 12:32 pm Del peaje de Martorell hasta Vilafranca he contado 4 radares mobiles, de esos que van dentro de una caja naranja. incluso posi | 11.17.09 - 1:29 pm No está mal. Los castellers podrian hacer un castell amb folre i manilles encima de cada radar. jopasso | 11.17.09 - 1:32 pm porque sois unos chotos, collons estas cosas sólo os pasa a los tíos Penélope | 11.15.09 - 11:17 pm Pero es que el Barça ya tiene actualmente un Consell Senior: lo llaman Senat y lo forman los 100 sosis con mayor antigüedad en el número (mi abuelo lo fue). Se reunen dos veces al año (navidad y en junio) con una gran comida a la que acude Laporta y la directiva. Y su función es simplemente, y acertádamente, consultiva: durante 3/4 horas tienen a Laporta para ellos solos y le dan la tabarra con las típicas quejas de yayu: que si no funciona el marcador de Tribuna; que si a mi insignia de oro y brillantes se le ha ido el baño de oro; que si se tendría que rejuntar con su mujer, que en sus épocas los matrimonios aguantaban más,... Y Laporta les escucha y si algo que le comentan le parece bien pues lo lleva a cabo. ElRícar, Retorno a Highbury | 11.13.09 - 5:59 pm Gran comment en fans del maligno: 137. flanker Escribió: | 18.00CET | Nov 12, 2009 Decálogo general de las fases de un proyecto:1. Optimismo general 2. Fase de desorientación 3. Desconcierto total 4. Periodo de cachondeo incontrolado 5. Búsqueda implacable de culpables 6. Sálvese quien pueda 7. Castigo ejemplar a los inocentes 8. Recuperación del optimismo perdido 9. Terminación inexplicable del proyecto 10. Condecoraciones y premios a los no participantes. El proyecto de Flo anda por la fase cuatro. Friso por ver in situ las 6 fases restantes, culerdos. Corvo | 11.12.09 - 8:06 pm No sé, yo si fuera madridista miraría cómo el Barça, con un equipo casi al completo de la cantera, ha conseguido el resultado que en teoría tenían que haber logrado los blancos y sin despeinarse. Y practicando un fútbol de muchos quilates. Ahí está el quid de la cuestión. Quien quiera verlo que lo vea, y si no, pues a rezar por el tobillo de CR9. Dr. J | 11.11.09 - 12:38 pm Y ver a todo un maligno reivindicando todo su poder contra un segunda b es como cuando pasan los años y ves que el antaño ligón del instituto ahora se arrastra por discotecas +40 pescando exprostitutas yonkis con el coño más arrugado que un billete de mil. Iros todos a tomar por culo. Subcomandante Antonio | 11.10.09 - 10:49 am Mezclar a Samuel con Eto'o es una tontería, totalmente incompatible. 3B | 11.09.09 - 10:17 am Lo que ha follado pires cherinola | 11.08.09 - 9:25 pm Es vital que el Keita malo no entre en contacto directo con el Keita bueno. Si llegaran a encontrarse provocarían una reacción en cadena que llevaría al Dr. J a explicarnos uno detrás de otro todos los spoilers de la sexta temporada de Lost. Jabba the Guasch | 11.07.09 - 9:43 pm Ah, grandiosas palabras de John P. Jones ayer en la presentación del libro: "Copde, tenías razón, era Ribery"... Es lo que hay. Cop de Falç | 11.07.09 - 9:23 am Jesús Navas 3 años renunciando a ir a la selección española, pobrecito, suerte tiene de no jugar en el Barça y no ser catalán, sinó no estaría vivo para contarlo. Burriac | 11.06.09 - 11:41 am Sinceramente, veo a pocos investigadores cobrando más de 600.000 € al año. The Diplomat loves Ronaldinho | 11.05.09 - 1:25 pm Los de Oliver. General Fórceps-Albornoz | 11.05.09 - 1:27 pm Repeteixo-Insisteixo. Kazan es puto pasado. A pel Mazorca el proper dissabte a les vuit crec recordar. I jo hi sere alla. As always. Of course. cherinola | 11.04.09 - 9:01 pm ¿Se meterá mañana Arús con Sauca? No creo. El Yayo lo dijo | 11.03.09 - 10:32 pm Hay que decirlo: Marcelo va para crack. El_Socio en Fans del Madrid | 11.03.09 - 9:27 pm Higualin se ha ganado un sitio en el once junto a sus catorce compañeros ''' S c o t t y | 11.02.09 - 9:10 pm Curiosamente en el fútbol, al contrario que en la vida, una marquesina te desprotege. uaveu | 11.02.09 - 4:39 pm Márquez... guapo... ¿dónde estáááááás? Déjame enseñarte mi disfraz de Halloween. Ya verás que realista es el hacha. Hasta parece de verdad. Mááááááárquez.... saturno | 11.01.09 - 1:10 am Octubre BAH, nada de nada, batallitas de amante despechada de nuevo rico separado. Creo que Jan le ha dicho, -ves cobra y ya tienes el finiquito, pasas por mi despacho y me limpias el sable y cap a casa que viene الاستحقاقات الجديدة بلدى. AL LORO!! AIR | 10.31.09 - 3:02 am jo amb la terelu el veig fotent un polvo de peu als lavabos del luz de gas mentre ella s'aparta les calcetes cap al costat, en plan rapid... i amb el gintonic a la ma... jordimg | 10.31.09 - 3:11 am PhilJones said: Madrid are just hugely dislikable, even Madrid fans with brains hate their own clubs deep down with what they've become. But what can you do? You can't just go and support someone else, thats not football. They are the most immoral football club in the land. I'd even call them amoral. The club has no inherent values left. It means nothing. It has no identity other than trying to be the biggest brand in the world. Florentino Perez would rather be at the top of the Football Rich List than the Primera Liga. FACT. Thats the only league table Madrid care about these days. Football means nothing to the people who run the club. The whole ethos of 'Galactico' proves that. If football meant something they would have bought people they need rather than just the biggest names. You could argue that biggest names = the best, but you wouldn't throw Caviar, Fillet Steak and some amazing chocolate in to a pot and expect it to taste nice when its cooked. You'd expect it to taste like sh*t. And it would, obviously. And thats what Real Madrid are. The individual parts always take precedent over the sum of these parts. And they will always fail eventually. So to sum up, Real Madrid are a casserole of sh*t. I couldn't think of a worse club to support really. I'd hate it. JohnPJones reportando desde La Liga Loca | 10.30.09 - 1:03 pm De aquí un momento aparecerá CF23 alarmándose del poder adquisitivo que se gasta el yoyero medio. Subcomandante Antonio | 10.29.09 - 6:42 pm El Corcón es un bien equipo i te puede ganar si estás en formasión. Pero, como siempre, depende de como es tu formasión. Si es formasión de dos en fondo, agachiados, y con el calsotets Jim en el rodilias ya estás dando un pista del que te pueden haser. enónimo | 10.28.09 - 12:02 am Por cierto, leo en Marca que le han dado a Mejía Dávila el premio Guruceta. Me parece muy acertado. free | 10.26.09 - 9:55 pm Menuda mierda, hattrick de Keyte!! Con mi LCD me he perdido los tres goles, no reproduce bien los negros. Vailet | 10.26.09 - 11:41 am A Charlize Theron no la toco ni con un palo. Sin | 10.25.09 - 7:40 pm He visto la última peli de Woody Allen y me he quedado muy sorprendido, no sabía que Carlos Bianchi era actor. Alf | 10.23.09 - 1:57 pm Septiembre Si llueve, ¿jugará Toldo? uaveu | 09.16.09 - 12:58 pm '' Maradona ha vuelto a las droga, que por qué lo sé? Porque está gordisimo, ese es un argumento irrebatible. Todos los gordos van puestos. No en serio, está gordísimo el tio, si se pusierá la albiceleste de nuevo tendría que jugar con el 1000. Animo Ice.'' scotty | 09.04.09 - 9:25 pm Categoria:Léxico